The Detention Club
by kirraluv
Summary: All of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers...Harry has more.  Snarry.
1. Chapter 1

The Detention Club

Summary: It seems that all of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers, and Harry finds himself thinking of Professor Snape…And things only get more complicated after that.

Chapter One:

Sixteen year old Harry Potter harshly scrubbed the cauldron he was cleaning for detention to vent out his anger at being punished for Malfoy making his cauldron explode in class. He could feel Snape's eyes carefully watching him, too eager to find another reason to make him suffer. Harry sighed. He knew if he got angry, he could only make things worse for himself. So instead of dwelling on how much he hated Slytherins, Harry focused on the interesting conversation he'd had with his House mates earlier that evening…

"I had quite a crush on Lupin when he was teaching here," Hermione admitted when Lavender had asked if she'd ever had a crush on a professor. After this, the whole House seemed interested.

"Really? So did I!" Lavender said excitedly. "Before that it was Lockhart, but he's just crazy now. But that's okay, I heard Katie Bell used to have a crush on Dumbeldore!"

Katie was blushing furiously, trying to keep up a conversation with Ginny. Lavender and Parvarti giggled. Harry, along with Ron and Seamus and Dean, joined the girls.

"I quite like Firenze," admitted Lavender, giggling.

"Me, too!" said Parvarti, grinning.

"What about you, Ron?" asked Hermione, turning to the red head, smiling. "Any crushes on a staff member?"

"Professor Vector," muttered Ron.

"She is rather nice looking," agreed Seamus. "I do think Sinistra is very good looking. Dean likes Hooch."

"That was five years ago!" Dean said, turning red. The others laughed and Dean buried his face in his hands. "What about Harry?"

Harry frowned. He was hesitant. He didn't exactly have a crush on a teacher, but it was a good time to tell his friends he was gay. Wasn't it? Before Harry could mentally reach a decision, he found himself saying, "I'm not really into anyone right now."

"Really?" said Lavender, disappointed. "Anyone you used to like?"

"Not really," said Harry. To avoid having to look at his friends who all seemed to be staring at him, Harry looked down at his watch and jumped up. "Crap! I'm gonna be late for detention. Bye guys!"

And with that Harry had rushed out and made it to Snape's classroom just in time. Now he was scrubbing cauldrons with no magic and no gloves. He was sweaty and felt rather dirty, half inside a dirty cauldron cleaning it out.

Harry shook his head, trying not to concentrate on the odd feeling of having Snape stare at his back. It gave Harry a strange feeling, one he couldn't quite place. He found it was the only thing on his mind for the rest of the time he cleaned. Was it just creepy? Scary? Something…

"Go clean up, Potter, and try not to destroy my classroom again," said Snape after a while.

Grateful, Harry ran to go wash up, happy to get all the grime and unknown products on his skin until he felt fresh and clean, even spraying on some cologne to hide the smell of perspiration on his body. No need to scare people off.

As he walked out, Snape was walking by and they crashed into each other, Harry pushing Snape back against the desk and then Snape falling over on top of him on the floor. Harry's eyes flew open in shock. Here came another detention. But Snape hadn't said anything, he was trying to get up as their legs were entangled. But that wasn't quite the problem. The heat of Snape's body above his was intoxicating, as was the smell coming off the man. Some potions ingredients Harry didn't recognize, but it was nice. He leaned up to take in more of it. As Snape began pushing himself up, Harry pulled him back down.

Harry wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Why he wanted Snape to get closer. Why in the world he felt himself being turned on by the man. The Potions master! The greasy bat who hated him and his father. He felt disgusted with himself, but was too dizzy to pay much attention to his thoughts.

"What, Potter?" snapped Snape, glaring down at him.

He felt anger add to his lightheadedness. He hated it, because he seemed to like it.

Letting out a breath of frustration, Snape went to push himself back up again, but Harry pulled him back down, and lifted his head up and kissed the man. He felt Snape tense up above him, and realized what he was doing, but he couldn't make himself stop. Snape tried, beginning to pull away, but Harry put a hand behind his head and pushed their lips closer. Their lips broke away just barely and Harry opened his eyes, looking up at Snape who sighed and leaned down to kiss Harry again.

It was soft…too soft. Their lips barely touched and it was painful because Harry wanted to feel more, as much as he enjoyed the effect Snape was having on him.

When they broke apart again, Snape's eyes were wide in alarm. He went to push himself up for the third time, but Harry pulled him back down, both breathing heavily on each other's faces.

"What are you doing, Potter?" growled Snape.

Harry wanted to speak, to say it was obvious. But he couldn't. He lost his ability to speak. He pulled Snape down and kissed him hard. Snape responded immediately. Harry wrapped his arms around his teacher, pulling him closer, eager for every part of their body to touch. Snape put his hand under Harry's head and the other rested on Harry's stomach, slowly moving up and down his chest. Harry arched his back into the touch, and groaned when Snape suddenly sat up, and gasped as Snape pulled him up with him into a sitting position, Harry into his lap.

Snape pulled him back into a kiss, easily sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth, Harry's own tongue responding to the welcome intrusion.

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he could hear it. He could hear his heart, every sound Snape quietly made. He could feel his erection growing and before he could do anything about it, Snape began undoing his pants. As Snape worked on removing his student's pants, Harry rested his hands on Snape's shoulders, continuing to kiss the older man, smiling against his lips. For a moment, the situation amused Harry. He was here, in detention, kissing Snape. Snape.

Their lips broke apart again as Snape roughly pulled Harry's pants down to his knees, then letting the boy's red and gold snitch boxers. Harry frowned, not paying attention to the kissing or Snape anymore. He realized what was happening. Snape wanted more than just kissing and Harry was frightened to realize he wanted more, too.

Harry allowed Snape to push him over onto his hands and knees on the cold, hard stone floor. Harry flushed in embarrassment at having his bum sticking in the air like that, naked and cold and he could feel Snape staring at him again. As Harry began thinking about his eyes, he calmed down. He rather liked Snape's eyes…Their darkness and how intensely Snape often looked at him. He could feel sweat sliding down his face. He jumped a bit when Snape's cold, wet finger entered him. It felt very strange, having something up there. He could hear Snape wrestling to undo his robes with one hand as he inserted a second finger, that began burning a bit. Harry was frozen in fear and in excitement, his nails digging into his palms and his wrists digging into the ground and he bit his lip as Snape inserted another finger, adding to the burning, stretching sensation.

He felt Snape move closer, feeling the man above him and felt something against his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to concentrate on his thoughts or anything other than what he was feeling and the distant sound of Snape's harsh breathing as he positioned himself. Harry bit his lip harder as Snape pushed the head of his cock into him. It was certainly more painful than Harry expected, hoping the good came soon. The good that everyone talked about it. The insane pleasure. But all he could feel was the pain of something thick and long being forced into his body.

To his relief, Snape was careful with him, moving slowly, resting his chest on Harry's back (which made Harry realize they were both fully dressed on the upper part of their body) and breathing in deeply as he pushed in further.

Harry let his bleeding lip out of his teeth when Snape had managed to fit entirely into his bum after an excruciatingly long time. Snape sat still for a moment, letting Harry adjust.

"Do you want to stop, Potter?" asked Snape, almost mockingly, but a hint of worry Harry barely heard.

Harry shook his head and slowly let his nail out of his palms.

"No," Harry whispered. "Go on."

Snape hesitated for a moment, before pulling back and pushing back in, slowly, but not as careful as before. Harry pushed back against him, wincing at the sting which was better than before. Snape continued his slow pace the next three times, on the fourth, grabbing Harry's hips and pushing himself in harder and deeper. And instead of a pain or a sting, he felt something better as Snape touched something inside him. He moaned and then sighed as Snape reached on hand down and wrapped his long, cool fingers around his length.

"Oh," Harry said as Snape hit that spot again. Snape let out a groan of his own as he pushed in harder, making Harry jump a bit, but Snape's weight on him held him down. Harry lost his breath as Snape continued at a steady pace, always hitting him hard where it felt the best. He sighed as he felt Snape's hot breath on the side of his face, groaning into his ear and whispering such wonderful things Harry couldn't quite comprehend, but found that he loved the sound of his voice, regardless of what words it formed.

Harry felt it coming and managed to get out an , "Oh…dear…oh…Merlin…" before he came in Snape's hand and on the once clean floor. He felt his body go limp as Snape continued pulling out and pushing back in to his body. Harry savored every last, amazing moment before Snape finally came inside him. It felt weird, having Snape's seed inside his body as his teacher pulled out and fell down on top of Harry, trying to catch his breath, breathing heavily on the back on his neck, causing shivers to run up and down Harry's back as he breathed onto the floor.

Harry still found himself unable to think about anything as Snape lay there on him. It wasn't until they stood and dressed in silence that Harry realize what had happened. He'd kissed Snape…he'd lost his virginity to Snape. He felt disgusted with himself. Snape turned him on…Snape had touched him…those eyes…that voice. Harry swallowed and quickly buckled his belt and left without another word, hearing Snape mutter a cleaning spell on the floor before the door closed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Detention Club

Summary: It seems that all of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers, and Harry finds himself thinking of Professor Snape…And things only get more complicated after that.

A/N: HBP never happened and Snape still teaches Potions.

Chapter Two:

"Having fun, mate?"

Harry's eyes flew open and he found himself staring at his grinning best friend Ron. He blinked and felt his face heat up as he realized he must have been moaning. He'd fallen asleep while reading a Quittich magazine in bed and ended up having dreams about Snape (something he'd hoped to avoid), the memory of Snape's touch haunting him and he found he could almost feel their lips touching and felt the heat of Snape's breath on the back of his neck. It had been quite an exciting dream, a memory of the previous night. What he hoped was that he gave no clue as to who he was dreaming about.

"Who's the girl?" asked Ron, grinning. "I won't tell."

"It's not a girl," Harry forced himself to say, finding it was the best time to say it, and he didn't even have to make a speech about it. He looked up at Ron, wondering the opinion of Wizards on the subject of homosexuality.

Ron just shrugged and said, "Okay, who's the guy?"

This, Harry was not so sure he wanted to tell. Ron would likely be grossed out, not to mention his encounter with Snape was illegal. And though he was grateful Ron was not making it a big deal…or any deal at all, he couldn't bring himself to admit the truth.

"Um…I dunno," lied Harry, knowing full well he recognized the dark eyes and the greasy hair on his neck.

"Oh, yeah!" said Ron, frowning as he remembered something. "You're late! You have to get to detention!"

Harry looked down at his watch. 7:01. Harry jumped out of bed and ran out of the common room. Snape had given him another detention that day when Malfoy told him that Harry sabotaged his potion when he purposely made it screw up. Harry was not pleased with this, unsure of how things were going to be in detention after the night before. Class had seemed normal. But would Snape expect more or forget it ever happened.

Harry broke into a run, making it only ten minutes late when he'd expected it to take longer. Snape, however, was not pleased. When Harry entered, Snape was leaning back against his desk, staring down at his watch. He glared at Harry when he walked in. Harry started to speak, but Snape beat him to it.

"You're late, Potter," said Snape. "Just because you throw yourself at a professor at this school, does not mean you are above other students. If you want a better grade in Charms, go be Flitwick's whore. But don't expect nice treatment from me."

The comments stung, but made Harry angrier than anything.

"Not that I expected anything more from you," Harry muttered, glaring back at Snape, trying to figure out just why he was attracted to this man.

"Be careful, Potter, you're talking to a teacher," said Snape, smirking. "Show some respect."

"To a pedophile? No thank you," Harry snapped before he could stop himself. "Now I know why you like the Slytherins so much."

The anger in Snape's eyes deepened as he approached Harry, arms folded over his chest. The remark made Harry feel better, a bit powerful, and he loved how easy it was to make this man mad.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," Snape hissed.

"That doesn't make you any less of a creep!" Harry snapped. "You're twenty years older than me! I'm sixteen! It's rape."

Being able to talk back to Snape felt freeing and great and he loved getting back at Snape for all the abuse he'd given Harry over the years. What Harry hadn't expected was the flash of hurt to cross the man's eyes. He wanted to apologize, but found he couldn't say anything.

"You wanted it, Potter, don't forget that," Snape growled. "You kissed me, you let the man who hates you defile your innocence…"

"But you don't hate me," Harry shot back. "You saved me…you helped me. If you hated me, you would have let me die. You wouldn't have been careful with me last night…You would have hurt me, but you didn't."

"You think a lot of yourself, don't you?"

Once Snape said this, he pushed Harry back into the door and kissed him hard. The change surprised Harry, but he easily gave in to his professor, allowing those hands to roam his body and the tongue to taste his mouth. All the insults and the anger faded as Harry ached for skin contact. The silent wish was soon granted as Snape ripped open his student's shirt, buttons snapping off and flying across the room. The hands instantly found his chest, and Snape pulled his lips away from Harry's and moved them to his neck and his shoulder. A few licks and bites here and there made Harry smile, enjoying the feeling of such talented lips on his bare skin.

"You're enjoying this far too much, Potter," whispered Snape into his ear before kissing a trail from his ear down to his shoulder, causing Harry to shiver.

"I don't see you stopping yourself," Harry replied, only coming out in a whisper.

"I'm not too fond of you, I admit," said Snape. "But who can resist? You have a wonderful body."

Harry grinned and watched Snape remove his black robe and the green sweater underneath. He was thin and pale, but slightly muscular, Harry realized, and reached out to touch his chest. Soft and warm…He ran his finger over one, hard nipple, causing Snape to shiver as Harry had. Harry stepped forward and put his arms around Snape, wanting to feel their bare chests touching. It was amazing…while it lasted.

The knocking on the door causing them to jump apart. Snape quickly grabbed his wand and muttered a quick spell that replaced their clothes. Snape jerked his head toward a dirty cauldron, and Harry ran towards it, grabbing a sponger and putting it inside, pretending to clean as Snape opened the door.

"I was wondering if you were here, Severus," Harry heard Dumbledore say. "Ah…Harry. I'm glad I got you both together."

Snape frowned at this and Harry was reminded of their disastrous Occlumency lessons. But Dumbledore wouldn't…

"I want Harry to continue his lessons, Severus," Dumbledore said. "It is very important."

Harry braced himself for the argument, hoping it would end soon so he and Snape would resume their positions.

"Very well, headmaster," said Snape.

Harry and Dumbledore both looked surprised, Dumbledore pleasantly so.

"Good, then," said Dumbledore. "Try to learn something, Harry."

The two watched as the headmaster left, and Harry smirked up at Snape.

"You enjoy my company now?" Harry asked, amused. He was curious as to why Snape didn't seem to mind.

"Nonsense," said Snape. "I just don't need the Dark Lord interrupting anything."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Detention Club

Summary: It seems that all of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers, and Harry finds himself thinking of Professor Snape…And things only get more complicated after that.

A/N: HBP never happened and Snape still teaches Potions.

Chapter Three:

"I think it's good that you're starting Occlumency again," said Hermione. "It's very useful, especially now, Harry. You have no idea when the dreams will start again."

The three friends were sitting out by the lake. The air outside was cool and the wind stung their faces, but it was a pretty day with the sun shining over head in a blue sky filled with white clouds. Hermione was leaning back against a tree, her homework laying out on the ground in front of her. Ron was sitting a few feet away from her, glancing at her every few seconds. Harry sat across from them both, throwing a paper ball into the air and catching it as he talked to his best friends.

"But Snape?" said Ron. "He hates Harry. Wasn't such a good experience last year…"

Harry shrugged, and dropped his gaze down to his shoes. Maybe Snape wasn't the greatest teacher in that subject, but the lessons were useful for other things. Amazing things that Harry couldn't help but smile thinking about. Hermione noticed and smiled, too.

"Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea," Hermione responded.

"Well, I don't," said Ron, turning pink.

"Yes, because you're so much smarter than Professor Dumbledore," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

Ron rolled his eyes and stood up, marching back to the castle. Hermione stared down at her book. Harry shook his head, wondering if the two would stop bickering once they got together, if they ever got together.

The silence only lasted a few minutes, Hermione doing her homework and Harry deep in thought, seriously considering telling Hermione. Ron knew and was fine with it, and Harry could only hope the same was true for Hermione. Harry sat up a little straighter and stared at Hermione for a minute before she finally looked up, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you," Harry said.

Hermione set her homework aside and paid full attention.

Harry sighed, forcing the words out of his mouth. "Hermione, I'm gay."

Hermione looked surprised…not disgusted or horrified, but thoroughly surprised. Harry watched her closely, waiting for something. He waited for a couple of minutes while Hermione seemed to digest the idea.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione. "Wow…I didn't…that's great!"

Harry smiled in relief and let out a sigh and relaxed his shoulders which had been tense while he waited for Hermione to speak. He noticed that Hermione also wore a small smile, and noticed that she, too, looked relieved.

"I guess I should tell you my secret then," Hermione said. "I'm a lesbian."

This confused Harry. "But…Ron…I thought…"

"I thought, too," Hermione said, sounding frustrated. "I thought I liked him, then I just wanted to…but now…I know I'm a lesbian now. For a fact."

Harry nodded understandingly, not really sure until he got his Privet Drive neighbor to kiss him last summer. And he was even more relieved by the fact that he wasn't he only homosexual at Hogwarts, but it was a bit hard to think about how Ron was going to take this since he was so infatuated with Hermione…

"Feeling sorry for the ever pathetic Weasley?"

Harry glared up at Snape as he pulled away from the memory of the day before. They were in Snape's office, practicing Occlumency, which Harry again was failing miserably at.

"You should feel sorry for yourself, Potter," said Snape. "You've got to learn!"

"It's not as easy as you like to think it is," Harry muttered, standing up.

"Well it had better become easy," Snape snapped. "Or do you enjoy wasting my time?"

"Then don't teach me!" Harry snapped back, anger flaring up inside of him. Snape could have argued to get out of it, but he willingly subjected himself to these lessons. To help him? Or make sure he didn't die so they could go on with their little affair?

The two glared at each other for a moment before Snape rasied his wand again.

"Legilimens!"

Harry grinned and stepped forward, kissing his neighbor, Nick, on the lips…

Dudley smirking smugly in a corner while Uncle Veronon rounded on Harry, an angry red face and a fat finger in his face…

"You're enough of a freak already, but I won't allow a filthy faggot in my house!"

Five year old Harry washing the dishes while the Dursley's were laughing around a TV.

"Don't forget to mop!" shouted Aunt Petunia from the living room.

There was a sharp pain in Harry's hip which he realized was from him hitting the chair as he fell down. He glared up at Snape who was looking at him strangely.

"What?" he snapped, standing up quickly.

Snape returned his glare and raised his wand again, Harry grabbing his own, trying to prepare himself for the attack. It took a few seconds longer than Harry expected. Harry expected an attack before he could even think of getting his wand. No, he was ready the time Snape said anything.

"Legilimens!"

Harry in the cupboard under the stairs, crushing the spiders with a wooden spoon…Aunt Petunia finding out and beating him across the head with the spoon…Harry pulling Snape down to him and kissing him…

Harry's face screwed up in concentration…the scene was fading, and he could see Snape in front of him…staring at him…muttering under his breath…

"Protego!"

Snape stumbled backwards, wand flying up…

Snape stood in the hallway of his house, a teenager, back against the wall, peering into the other room where a tall man slapped his wife. When she tried to hit back, he grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the wall…The same woman shielding her young son as his father approached…James Potter laughing, raising his wand…

"STOP!"

Harry stumbled backwards and fell over, Snape grabbing his arm and pulling him up roughly. Snape was pale and out of breath, glaring at Harry, shaking slightly though whether it was because of the memory or Harry's spell, he wasn't sure.

"The same as last year," Snape said. "But it worked well enough…"

"Did he hit you?" Harry asked, unable to not feel sorry for the man. He also felt bad, for the way his father treated him.

"Careful, Potter, wouldn't want me to think you cared," Snape said, hiding the alarmed look in his eyes by smirking and walking slowly toward Harry who leaned back against his desk.

"Don't worry, I don't," Harry assured him coldly. It was just an unexplainable attraction. And Harry would feel sorry for anyone who was a victim of his father, or even abused by their parents. It didn't mean he cared about Snape. No one could, could they? He made it impossible.

"Good," said Snape, stepping closer to the student. "Should we continue with our lessons or would you prefer to other activities?"

Harry grinned and grabbed Snape's robes, pulling the older man over to him. Occlumency lessons would prove useful, wouldn't they? Harry ran his finger's through Snape's greasy hair, not minding it so much as he pulled Snape down for a kiss. Snape rested one hand on Harry's hip, using the other to unbutton his pants and put his hand down into Harry's boxers and wrapped his fingers around the hardening cock. Harry groaned into the kiss and moved his hands to inside of Snape's white shirt, over his smooth chest.

"You are certainly more wanton than I could have expected, Potter," Snape whispered into his ear, allowing Harry to unbutton his shirt as Snape worked on his, removing his hand from Harry's pants. Harry groaned at the loss, but took the opportunity to look at Snape's body. The Dark Mark on his arm that caused Harry to frown and Snape to look away, wincing as Harry gently ran his finger over it. Pushing Snape lightly, Harry got the man to turn around. On his back was the tattoo of a black and green snake that Harry kissed before turning Snape around to face him again.

"Are you done looking?" Snape demanded, pushing Harry harder into the desk, the sharp edges digging painfully into his back.

"There's something else I'd like to look at," Harry told him, making work of pulling his teacher's pants down. Snape had only fucked him once and he'd never gotten a good look at it. Snape smirked and allowed Harry to work on unclothing him.

Unfortunately, the pair was interrupted yet again. There was a knock on the door that neither seemed to hear. The door opened and a flushed rather nervous looking witch walked in.

"Severus, I'm very sorry to bother you, but-oh," said Professor Vector, turning even redder by the scene in front of her. Harry gaped at her, eyes wide in horror and a very Gryffindor red appeared in his face and he quickly folded his arms over his bare chest, looking away.

"Professor Vector! Professor, I'm-Harry?"

Hermione Granger appeared in the doorway next to Vector, staring wide-eyed at her best friend and teacher and looked away like Harry did. Snape looked over his shoulder and scowled at them before pulling up his pants and turning around.

"Yes, Septima?" demanded Snape, not seeming at all embarrassed or awkward as everyone else seemed to.

Vector cleared her throat. "Yes, well, perhaps I'll just drop by later tonight?"

"Nah," said Harry, grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. "I'm just gonna…um…go."

He quickly moved around Snape and grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the classroom, closing the door to leave Snape and Vector alone.

They didn't start talking until Harry was dragging his friend upstairs.

"You….and Snape?" said Hermione, surprised and still pink in her cheeks. "W…why?"

"I have no idea," Harry admitted, stopping halfway up the staircase. Hermione stopped and stood across from him, both leaning back against the railing. "I…I know he's a jerk and I know he hates me…but…I don't know. I'm attracted to him and I have no clue why. He just…excites me. And he's so…ahem…amazing."

Hermione laughed and nodded.

"I guess I can see that," said Hermione.

Harry looked at her, shocked.

"What? No lecture about turning him in or it being against he law?" asked Harry.

Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"I really can't say anything," Hermione said, slowly continuing upstairs. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Curious, Harry followed her. "What, Hermione?"

"I kissed her," Hermione said. "I kissed Professor Vector."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Detention Club

Summary: It seems that all of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers, and Harry finds himself thinking of Professor Snape…And things only get more complicated after that.

A/N: HBP never happened and Snape still teaches Potions.

Chapter Four:

"What?" Harry demanded, stopping where he was. Hermione kissed a teacher? Broke a law and did something Harry was so sure she'd be against. Harry shook his head and ran to catch up with Hermione who sat down at the top step on the staircase. She had her knees pulled up and her red face hidden under a veil of thick hair and her hands. Obviously it was true and not some problem with Harry's hearing. He noticed the red had traveled to the back of her neck. He comfortingly put an arm around her.

"I kissed her," Hermione moaned, voice muffled. She sat up, looking alarmed, as if she just realized what she had done. "I…I kissed a teacher…and you…"

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her tangled hair and turned to Harry.

"Wow," said Hermione.

"Wh-what happened?" Harry asked, wondering why on earth Hermione would kiss Vector, a voice in the back of his head asking him (in an accusing tone) why he'd kissed Professor Snape.

"I was just going to talk to her about borrowing some books she'd said she had," Hermione said, coming out in a hoarse whisper. "And we were talking and suddenly we got so close and…and I just kissed her. I don't know why! I wasn't thinking! And then she started kissing me back and then my brain started working, but I didn't pull away…I just noticed how wonderful it felt and how soft her l-…never mind."

Hermione had suddenly turned as red as Harry had seen anyone get. Harry grinned, thinking about when he had first kissed Snape and wondering if they would ever repeat the events of that evening.

"Well," said Harry, beginning his story of what had happened that first detention, Hermione an eager and alert audience.

While Harry and Hermione traded stories about their teachers, Snape had led Vector into his private chambers and into his living room. Vector took a look around her friend's living room, remembering it from all the years she'd come down here to talk to her colleague. Neither acted like friends outside of the room, Snape wanting to keep the façade of the nasty, friendless, evil Potions Master, for reasons Vector had accepted. This year the room was slightly different, with a new cream colored carpet instead of the old brown one, and new black furniture replaced the old faded ones. Shelves of books and vials and jars lined two walls, the back one with a door and the other across from it with a brightly lit fireplace. Vector carefully sat on the couch while Snape took the chair, glaring at her. Vector flushed, remembering what she had interrupted.

"This had better be important, Septima," Snape said.

"I apologize, Severus," said Vector. "It's just…who else am I supposed to talk to about this?"

Snape sat silently, waiting patiently, listening carefully.

"Granger…she…she kissed me," Vector said nervously. "And since we'd talked about what happened between you and Potter…I…well…it seemed best to come to you about it."

"Miss Granger?" asked Snape, causing Vector to nod. He looked surprised for a moment before saying, "Well, what is the problem?"

"I liked it, Severus," Vector whispered, as if someone were listening. "I kissed her back…I'm a pedophile!"

Snape raised an eyebrow and Vector sent him an apologetic look. She hadn't meant to offend him, but it was her opinion on the matter.

"We talked about this last time, Severus," Vector said. "We could be fired! We could go to Azkaban! Don't you remember the scandal of '86? Professor Alicia Springfield and sixteen year old Homer Bowman had an affair! They were caught! They sent her to prison and Homer was forced into months of therapy, which he probably didn't need because he seemed just fine, but…This is very serious, Severus."

"I've been able to hide many things from many people, Septima," Snape responded. "I think I can manage this."

"It's an awful big risk to take on Harry Potter," Vector said, almost smiling. Even if it wasn't love or anything like it, she did have the feeling that her friend didn't hate the boy as much as he let on.

Snape glared at her and said nothing.

A week later, a confused Harry Potter walked down to Snape's office for Occlumency lessons. An entire week of Snape acting normal in Potions class, only with a lacking of detentions. It was disappointing, since they had been interrupted twice and Harry had been hoping for something. Hermione had told him why a few days earlier. That she had gone to Vector's office where Vector explained to her why they couldn't do anything and that she'd attempted to convince Snape of the same thing.

But Harry couldn't believe it was true. Sometimes, in Potions or at meals, Harry would see Snape looking at him. Not in the usual look of pure hatred, but one of hunger and lust. And he doubted Snape would stop just because Professor Vector told him to.

As soon as Harry walked into Snape's office, the door closed and Snape's lips were on his before he could see anything move. In his shock, Harry had only started to return the kiss when Snape pulled away, looking down at him with that look he'd seen in class and at mealtimes, only it was deeper.

"I think the whole school is worried about you, Professor," Harry said. "Not one detention."

"If I gave just one then I might be tempted to give you one, too," Snape said. He began kissing Harry's neck. "Professor Vector bet me one hundred Galleons if I managed not to touch you for one week."

Harry laughed softly. "Congratulations on your win, sir."

"Would you like to try something new today?" Snape asked, stepping back.

"Um…sure?" Harry said uncertainly.

He watched as Snape took another two steps back and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his boxers down, and leaned back against his desk, smirking as Harry gaped at his erection.

"You're going to give me a blowjob, Mr. Potter," Snape said, feeling excited by the alarmed look crossing the boy's face. But Harry nodded and slowly, nervously walked up to him and looked him in the eyes before sinking down to his knees.

Harry, of course, wasn't a professional at anything involving sex except maybe masturbation. He'd certainly never given a blow job and had only read a few things about giving one. But, sure he had the general idea, and felt a bit of excitement as his cock sprang to life. He had the power now, and it was nice. He carefully wrapped one hand around the throbbing member and leaned forward, flicking his tongue out and licking the head, tasting the precome. It had an odd taste, but not bad. He looked up at Snape who seemed to be enjoying things so far, looking down at him, lust-filled eyes, moaning. Harry grinned and slid his lips over his teeth and carefully sucked the head into his mouth, all while sliding his hand up and down it. Snape moaned again. Harry licked the head again before sliding his tongue down under the shaft and moved his mouth slowly down farther. It was fun and certainly was living up to all the good things the magazine had said about giving head.

"Mmmm," Harry said, causing Snape to hiss and grasp tightly at his hair. Harry continued moving his hand, pulling his mouth back and gently blowing over where he'd licked and sucked and gently pressed a kiss to it and began licking his way down the shaft, all while staring up at Snape, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this treatment, moaning and groaning and whimpering by this treatment. Harry felt his erection grow harder as he worked his mouth back up the length and took it into his mouth again, going down as far as he could before he knew his gag reflex would kick in and ran his tongue over the hard member in his mouth. He continued working his hands and mouth and tongue over the flesh for a few minutes until Snape gently pushed Harry away and pulled him up to his feet, roughly shoving him into the side of the desk.

Harry was confused for a moment by the actions until Snape roughly began pulling down his pants, pushing Harry harder into the desk that it hurt.

"Are you inexperienced at everything, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked as he pushed two fingers inside his student, causing Harry to jump in surprise.

Harry flushed, as he was certain he'd been doing well enough.

"You seemed to-…enjoy it, Professor," Harry shot back, wincing as Snape pushing his cock inside him. There was pain, like the first time, only not as bad. He gripped the sides of the desks, breathing heavily and moaning as Snape wrapped his fingers around his erection.

"As did you…Mr…Potter," said Snape, thrusting into him roughly, causing Harry to grunt in the discomfort and groan as Snape hit his prostate. "You were quite a sight, you're mouth around me," Snape whispered into his ear, digging his nails of his left hand into Harry's hip as he thrust harder.

"Oh Merlin!"

"Though," continued Snape, "I do prefer having control over you…under me…writhing…begging for it…"

Snape had stopped and was holding Harry against the desk. Harry turned his head, looking at Snape whose chin was resting on his shoulder. Why wasn't he…? Oh…

"Please," Harry pleaded, feeling somewhere between embarrassed at having to beg or just desperate for Snape to move. "Move…fuck me, Professor…"

He noticed Snape grin before pulling back and pushing back in. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed at the sides of the desk to steady himself, feeling weak in the legs, and moaned loudly, pushing back against Snape's cock, Snape still stroking him.

Harry screamed out-unsure of what he was saying-as he came on the side of Snape's desk and collapsed on top of it as Snape continued fucking him. For another minute he listened to Snape groan and scream out, "Merlin, yes!" until finally he came, collapsing on Harry's back, breathing heavily into Harry's neck. This was when Harry noticed (and he wasn't sure when it happened) they were both completely naked, their clothes folded nicely by the door. Harry smiled to himself, enjoying the feeling of their bare, sweaty skin touching. He felt himself grow hard again and Snape smirked into his shoulder.

"Good Lord, Potter," Snape muttered. "Can't you take a rest?"

But instead of not doing anything, Snape snaked his hand back to Harry's erection and stroked him to his second orgasm, not moving the rest of his body which was still on top of Harry.

"Do try to get into some trouble tomorrow, Potter," Snape said to him as they stood up to clean themselves and get dressed. And Harry grinned mischievously, having no problem with doing so.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Detention Club

Summary: It seems that all of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers, and Harry finds himself thinking of Professor Snape…And things only get more complicated after that.

Chapter Five:

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

………………………….

"Detention, Miss Granger!"

………………………….

"I can't believe you have a detention," Parvarti told Hermione that evening after dinner in the common room. All the sixth year girls were on the couch, gossiping, with Harry listening in from the chair since the guys hadn't been talking to him (mostly because he spent more and more time in detention or hanging out with Hermione.)

"I can't believe you were late for class," Lavender said, shocked. Harry looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow and she shook her head, letting him know she'd explain later.

"AND you snapped at a teacher!" added Parvarti.

"Professor Vector did look mad, didn't she?" Hermione said, grinning and winking at Harry who had, again, raised his eyebrow.

"Very," the girls agreed.

"Oooh!" said Parvarti, turning suddenly to Lavender. "Did you hear that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall have a secret love child…?"

As they went on into elaborate stories about the staff and students, Hermione stood and walked over to Harry, sitting down on the arm of the chair he was in.

"Detention?" said Harry.

Hermione smirked. "Well…after you told me your story about how you and…a certain someone got together, I decided that if I get a detention I could find a way to seduce a…certain someone."

"Really?" said Harry, grinning. "I guess you have changed quite a bit. I never imagined you kissing a teacher and I certainly never expected you to 'seduce' one."

"Shhhh!" hissed Hermione, though grinning and slapped him on the arm. "What time is it?"

Harry checked his watch. "Time to go."

He said it, putting on a false frown, trying hard not to grin in his excitement. Hermione did the same, not struggling so much with her mouth, though her anxiousness was clear in her brown eyes. As soon as they left the common room, they allowed themselves to smile as they walked to their separate detention locations.

"Is it great…I mean, shagging a teacher?" asked Hermione as they walked down the dark corridors.

"It's great," said Harry. "I mean, it's great having someone who knows what on earth they're doing…"

"That does seem like a good thing," Hermione said. "I just hope it works."

She suddenly frowned.

"It'll work," Harry assured her. "I mean…she kissed you back…"

"I guess," said Hermione, less doubtful, but still sounding unsure. "Why am I doing this, again?"

Of course, Harry wasn't quite sure why himself, so he didn't answer the question. They walked together in silence until it came time to separate. Harry walked down to the dungeons while Hermione quietly walked down to the Arithmancy classroom.

There was no room for doubts, Hermione told herself. She'd come this far and had done things she wouldn't normally do to get here. Either way she'd have to go through with the detention. Besides, Vector hadn't seemed at all disturbed by the fact Hermione had kissed her…The more she thought about it, the calmer Hermione felt. Vector, despite being older and a teacher, was everything Hermione wanted in a witch. Smart, funny, beautiful…

Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked into the classroom where Professor Vector was sitting behind her desk, looking exhausted. She was currently braiding her long, blonde locks and tying it with a pale blue ribbon that matched her thin robes. Her amazing blue eyes were amazing and focused on tying her ribbon before looking up at Hermione, who frowned slightly. The professor had this sorrowful, lonely look to her. Something Hermione hadn't quite noticed before. Yet, she was still beautiful. Tall, with great legs and a somewhat curvy figure and the face of a model.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," said Vector. "You don't need to serve detention. I guess I was just in a mood…"

As she spoke, she stared up at Hermione who walked up to her desk.

"I deserve it, Professor," Hermione assured her. "I was quite rude in class today."

Vector blinked in surprise and stood up, walking to the side of her desk, looking around as if trying to think of something to do.

"I guess…I guess you could just copy lines," Vector said, motioning to one of the many empty desks.

"What should I write?" Hermione asked, wondering to herself what she should do. Where to start. Why hadn't she considered all of this earlier?

"Um…I suppose you could just write…uh…I-" began Vector, suddenly cut off by her student suddenly grabbed her and kissing her. She'd responded well enough to this before.

Vector, caught completely off guard, found herself returning the kiss, moving her hands down to feel the teenager's bum, causing Hermione to gasp delightfully and open her eyes to look at her teacher. The happy look in Hermione's eyes snapped Vector out of it, making her realize what she was doing and let go of her student.

"Miss Granger, I told you-" said Vector, again interrupted by a kiss.

Hermione took it as a good thing that Vector wasn't fighting her off and placed her hands on Vector's hips. She took a step forward, feeling her body touch Vector's gently, but enough to cause her excitement over the situation rise and could feel herself becoming aroused.

This time when they broke apart, Vector sighed and gave Hermione a pleading look while asking, "Why?"

She was giving in…

Hermione kissed her a third time (that day, a fourth time in all) moving ever closer, Vector moaning as Hermione ran her hand up the side of Vector's body and placing her hand on Vector's large, round breast. Hermione smiled into the kiss as she heard that sound, realizing she had won.

………………………..

In the dungeons, Harry began walking quickly. When on earth had he ever been so eager to get to a detention?

"Be careful, Potter."

The voice startled Harry, causing him to jump a bit and stop only feet from the Potions classroom and look around. His back against the wall across from him stood Draco Malfoy, all by himself. His gray eyes were bloodshot and there were dark shadows underneath. He looked (if possible) paler than usual.

Harry glared at his rival.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snapped. He did not have the patience or the want to fight with Malfoy.

"Be careful," Malfoy said. It wasn't a threat. It was a warning.

"About what?" asked Harry, surprised.

Malfoy motioned with his head to the Potions classroom.

"What are you-" began Harry, but was interrupted by the sudden presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder where Snape's warm body had suddenly appeared, glaring coldly at Malfoy.

"Go back to your common room, Mr. Malfoy," Snape told him. "Mr. Potter, my classroom."

Harry wanted to ask Malfoy what he was talking about, but he had begun walking off and Snape placed his hand on the small of Harry's back and was pushing him toward the classroom.

"What on earth was he going on about?" Harry demanded. Did Malfoy know? How could he know?

"Nothing you should be worried about, Mr. Potter," Snape assured him sharply.

"Does he know?" Harry asked, feeling dread wash out his excitement.

"Yes, he knows," said Snape, sounding annoyed. "He won't tell anyone, Potter, I assure you."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, stepping back as Snape had reached out to touch him. Snape glared at him.

"He won't tell anyone," Snape assured him. "Now come here before I make you clean cauldrons."

Harry sighed and stepped forward. What did he have to worry about. The Slytherins were Snape's favorite students and Snape was the Slytherins favorite teacher…Their families all knew and respected each other…

"Did you sleep with Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked as Snape began unbuttoning Harry's shirt.

"No," snapped Snape. "If you annoy me further, I assure you neither of us will enjoy this detention."

Harry nodded and allowed Snape to continue. The thought of him and Malfoy together was nauseating, and for some reason, he trusted Snape when he said no. All thoughts of Malfoy, though, were pushed aside as Snape grabbed Harry's prick. He moaned and grew hard under the touch, eagerly pulling off his pants and working on Snape's black robe. It wasn't very hard work, as Snape was wearing nothing underneath that robe, making Harry grin as Snape bent down and kissed him. It wasn't quite as rough as the others, rather slow and drawn out, though Harry wasn't going to complain. The way Snape slowly and softly moved his lips against Harry's was arousing, making Harry harder than he already was. He wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and pulled the taller body closer until he could feel something hard against his hip. Snape placed his hands on Harry's backside, roughly pulling him up to his toes where they stood around the same height. Once Harry was up, Snape deepened the kiss and pulled their bodies closer together, their erections touching. Harry gasped at the feeling as Snape moved them over to the stone wall, never once breaking apart.

Snape pushed Harry against the wall and stared down at him for a minute. Both were flushed and breathing heavily. Harry watched the dark eyes move over his body with soft hands that touched him so softly it almost tickled. Harry had figured Snape would want to jump right into his arse, but this was nice, too. Snape met his eyes one more time, full of desire…with such intensity Harry found himself lost…forgetting where he was or what he was doing until Snape pushed him harder into the wall and crushed their lips together. Like always. Snape swiftly moved and hooked his arms under Harry's knees and pulled them up, Harry then wrapping them around Snape's hips, a slightly uncomfortable position to be in. But as Snape grinded their hips together, Harry didn't mind so much and clung to Snape's body as he thrust against him. The sensation was amazing, feeling Snape's hot and throbbing arousal against his own…

"Oh dear Merlin!" Harry shouted as Snape moved faster and harder, listening to Snape grunt into his ear. One leg slid off, but Snape grabbed it and held him up, pulling their bodies so close it hurt. "Pr-professor! ….Oh!"

As Harry's orgasm came over him, he shouted out, feeling Snape's cum on his skin. He suddenly found himself on the ground and looked up at Snape who had dropped him was staring at the open door.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Detention Club

Summary: It seems that all of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers, and

Harry finds himself thinking of Professor Snape…And things only get more

complicated after that.

Chapter 6:

"Severus! Mr. Potter!" exclaimed Minerva McGonagall, eyes wide in shock and

disgust. Snape quickly flicked his wand, causing their clothes to return to

their bodies. Harry looked from his Head of House to Snape. Snape looked

equally shocked and a bit worried, but there was something else in his dark

eyes...determination. This worried Harry, who quietly moved to stand next to

Snape's desk.

"The headmaster will certainly hear about this!" McGonagall said, turning and

walking out the door, but not before Snape pointed his wand at her back and

shouted, "Obliviate!"

McGonagall stopped and turned, a confused look on her face. Harry stared at

Snape's back, the man visibly relaxing and letting out a sigh of relief. Harry

felt relief, too, unsure of how things would be if Dumbledore learned of what

he and Snape were doing in detention and in Occlumency.

"What am I doing down here, Severus?" McGonagall asked, looking around. "I

was...what...?"

"You were...alerting me of the staff meeting...which I already knew about,

Minerva," Snape said, turning and walking back to his desk, glaring at

Harry.

"Oh...right," said McGonagall, turning and walking out. Harry turned to face

Snape.

"That was a close one," Harry muttered, sitting on the edge of Snape's desk.

"She probably heard all of the noise you were making," Snape said. "The whole

dungeon must have heard it."

"It's not my fault," Harry said, glaring at him and jumping off of the desk.

"You see, this greasy, evil child molester's been raping me."

Snape's eyes flashed up, angry. "It's not rape if you want it, Potter. In

fact, you didn't seem to mind at all, you little whore."

"I'm not old enough to give consent," Harry reminded him. "That's rape."

They glared at each other for a moment before Snape said, "You may leave now,

Potter."

"I can't believe he did that to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione exclaimed in a whisper as she and Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down to dinner the next night.

"So, we should have let her tell Dumbledore she caught us naked together in detention?" Harry hissed, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Well..." said Hermione, thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right. He'd be fired and they'd stick you in therapy to make sure you weren't traumatized."

"Yeah...imagine if she'd caught you and...ahem...making out," Harry said, eyes darting around again in caution. This caused Hermione to blush and glance at Vector who was talking to Snape.

"Wonder if they're talking about us," Hermione muttered.

Harry glanced up at Snape and Vector. Snape met his eyes for only a moment before looking back at Vector.

"Malfoy...he might know about me and...ahem," said Harry, looking pointedly at Snape.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"He told me to be careful or something last night when I was on my way to detention," Harry explained. "And he just...he acted like he knew and when I-...yeah...Snape said so...he knows. He said he won't tell anyone, but I'm not so sure."

"Of course he won't," Hermione assured him. "Snape's his favorite teacher."

"I guess," Harry said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

They continued to eat, not talking anymore about their situations, for a good few minutes until a late Dumbledore walked up to the teacher's table, followed by a familiar witch with spiky violet hair.

"Yeah, that's Professor Tonks, our new Defense teacher," Lavender was telling Parvarti and Katie. "She was an Auror until she got this job."

"What happened to Bowman?" Parvarti asked.

"Fired," said Lavender. She looked thrilled, being the only one at the table who knew the story. "He, apparently, had inappropriate behavior towards three students...sexual acts...he's a pervert!"

"Nooooo!" gasped Parvarti.

Harry paled and turned to Hermione who looked fearful.

"Oh God no," muttered Hermione. "This is bad, Harry. If Bowman was...you know, then they'll be looking extra hard at the teachers and students for a while."

"Yeah," said Harry, "I know."

"Do you think that's what Malfoy meant?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Harry said. Three students...Bowman fired...Harry looked up once again at Snape who was whispering with Vector again, both looking paler than they normally did. "What do we do?"

"Obliviate all the teachers?" suggested Hermione. "I dunno. We'll just have to be very careful. Silencing charms, alarms for in case anyone's coming..."

"A lot of trouble just to have sex," muttered Harry.

"Yes, well, just don't do it, if that's how you feel," said Hermione.

Of course, it made perfect sense, Harry knew, but he also knew he wouldn't stop. He would be drawn to Snape…Need him. He may not like Snape at all, and the man could be a complete git…but, Harry always allowed himself to go back to Snape. He dreamt about his touches and kisses. The ache, the need to be with him would only grow stronger.

"No…I'm good," Harry said. "What do you think they're thinking?"

"Probably the same thing," Hermione replied. "Only, they'll be even more worried. They can go to Azkaban for this. Oh God…what are we doing to them?"

As Hermione began to worry about what danger she was putting her teacher in, Harry began wondering how he and Snape could carry on. If detentions would be monitored, there was always Occlumecny. Once a week, but it was better than nothing at all. Dumbledore couldn't possibly watch those if he was too busy to teach Harry himself. Plus, Dumbledore seemed to trust Harry enough and everyone was convinced he and Snape hated each other.

Which we do, Harry reminded himself.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Detention Club

Summary: It seems that all of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers, and Harry finds himself thinking of Professor Snape…And things only get more complicated after that.

A/N: HBP never happened and Snape still teaches Potions.

Chapter Seven:

Harry held up his wand, and glanced nervously to the side at Tonks and glanced up at Snape who didn't look pleased by the woman's presence, raise his own.

"Legilimens!"

Aunt Marge smacking him on the back of the head with her purse for kicking her dog…Uncle Vernon sending him to bed without dinner after trying to strangle him for turning the cooked turkey into a live one (he was six and wasn't quite sure how anyone could manage that)…Snape fucking him on the desk…Snape fucking him on the floor…a dream where Snape was fucking him against the wall…

Of course, the latter ones he sent on purpose, causing Snape to raise an eyebrow and glanced at Tonks who watched closely, and carefully hiding his smirk. Harry grinned, too, only for a moment before turning it into a frown and glare. They had to keep up the show.

"You're not trying hard enough, Potter!" barked Snape. "Again! Now keep me out! Legilimens!"

Deciding it was a good idea to at least try (since it was a lesson) and forced himself to concentrate. There was a faded image of Death Eaters coming at him and Dudley, but he could also see Snape.

"Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew out of his hand, causing the man to stumble backwards. At the same time, Tonks fell forward and out of her seat, landing on the floor snoring. Alarmed, Harry looked quickly from Tonks to Snape, who was smirking.

"The Sleeping Draught took longer than expected to take effect. I couldn't give her too much or she'd have noticed," Snape explained. "You are doing quite well, Potter, you won't be needing these classes for much longer."

"Really? But there's still so much to do," Harry said, smiling, too. Tonks was safe and they were free to do whatever in the amount of time Tonks would be out for. Knowing Snape, it would certainly be more than enough time for them to have a bit of fun.

Snape quickly discarded his robe, tossing it over Tonks's unconscious body. Harry tried not to feel bad about doing that to Tonks as he watched unbutton his trousers and lower his pants before sitting down in his chair behind his desk. He pushed the chair out a few inches and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Well, Potter, have a seat," said Snape.

Grinning excitedly, Harry unbuttoned his trousers as he walked over to Snape and pushed them and his boxers down to his knees. He moved to stand between Snape and the desk, taking a good look at Snape's erection before turning around and placing his hands on the arms of the chair, spreading his legs, he lowered himself onto the waiting cock. With no preparation or lubricant, Harry knew it was going to hurt, but he had been through this before and knew it would only get better. He bit his lip hard, however, as he felt the length stretching him painfully and winced at the burn. He took pleasure, though, at the sound of Snape groaning behind him and placed his hands on his hips, pulling him down.

"Shit," Harry muttered, once he was fully seated. He moaned as Snape's right hand moved from his hip to his painfully hard cock.

"You okay?" Snape whispered in his ear.

"Y-yeah," Harry replied, moving himself up and back down as Snape worked his cock with his hand. "Oh yeah…Yes!" The burning faded quickly and he was left with nothing but the amazing feeling of having Snape inside him, moving himself, moaning loudly as Snape touched that wonderful place inside him. "Yessss!"

It seemed that no matter how Harry moved, slow or fast or hard or anything, Snape worked him at his own pace…Long, drawn out, beautiful strokes that only added to his pleasure received from moving up and down on Snape. Snape who thrust up to meet him as he pushed back down, who groaned in pleasure behind him, who kissed the back of his neck and pushed his shirt down to reach his shoulders.

"Oh…oh…Merlin! Yes, yes, yes!"

"You're very…vocal tonight," Snape said into his ear.

"S-sorry," Harry groaned, feeling his orgasm coming soon, washing over him. He came in Snape's hand and sagged back against the man who immediately took control, moving both arms around his middle and thrusting up into him as he allowed his heartbeat to slow back to normal. It wasn't long before Snape held Harry hard against his body and shuddered as he came, breathing heavily into his neck.

Harry glanced over at Tonks who was still snoring loudly and turned to Snape who looked worn out.

"So…what else should we do?" Harry asked, grinning as Snape glared at him.

"I'm thirty-six years old…this was enough," Snape said, pushing Harry up.

"I nearly forgot you were old," Harry teased, pulling up his pants. "Maybe I should find someone younger."

There was a pause and Harry turned to look at Snape. He was on his own clothes, staring intently at his desk. He looked surprised and hurt.

"Maybe you should," Snape said sharply, putting on his belt.

The tone of his voice confused Harry. Why had it bothered him? All they were doing was having sex…Of course, Harry realized he wouldn't have liked it so much if Snape wanted to try it with someone else. Someone better looking or more mature.

"Of course, I no one really…excites me more than you," Harry added, stepping up and kissing his teacher. Harry wasn't sure why he didn't want to hurt Snape like that, but he did know he wanted to comfort him. He himself was enjoying the comforting as much as Snape seemed to as the man responded hungrily.

Harry grinned into the kiss as he pushed his body up against Snape's feeling something unexpected press into his stomach.

"Are you sure you're thirty-six?" Harry asked as Snape grabbed his ass.

"It seems your…arousal has rubbed off on me," Snape responded, trying not to grin, face muscles hard at work to keep his lips from turning up.

"Not yet, but it will," Harry said, kissing Snape again.

…………..

"Are you sure it's safe feeding potions to an Auror, Severus?" demanded Vector who was sitting in Snape's quarters later that night, brushing her long hair as Snape paced in front of the fireplace.

"I'm not worried about Nymphadora Tonks!" Snape growled. "Why does it matter if Potter finds another…wizard?"

Vector smirked and set her brush down, beginning to braid her locks. As brilliant as Severus Snape was, as alert and talented as he was, he was completely blind when it came to the Potter boy. From refusing to see him as someone other than James to this recent development.

"Maybe you're…you care for him," Vector offered. "I mean, getting into someone's mind is just as intimate as getting into their bodies, Severus."

"I don't…" said Snape, looking frustrated. "How are you and Miss Granger faring this recent development?"

"Fine," said Vector. "He's not James Potter, is he?"

Snape glared at her before reluctantly hissing, "No…he's not."

"And you care for him," Vector said.

"No," Snape insisted, tossing a broken quill into the bright fire. "I don't…dislike him, but I do not have feelings for that child!"

Vector shook her head and tied a ribbon at the end of her braid. Why was he so against the possibility that he could possibly, in any shape or form, care at all about Harry Potter. Neither was really what the other thought they really were, and both had possibly spent enough time together to figure that out. And yet, Snape was determined to deny he felt anything at all.

"Okay," said Vector. "So, are you going to slip potions into Tonks's drinks everyday or do you have another plan?"

"I don't think murder is legal, Septima," responded Snape. "She can't sit in and watch all Occlumency lessons and detentions at all times. Therefore, I think we're safe."

"So says the man who had Minerva McGonagall walk in on him," muttered Vector. "We can always tie her up and let her watch and then Obliviate her."

"I'm not sure Potter or Granger would feel comfortable performing for an audience," said Snape. "As I said, it's not likely she'll be with all teachers and students at all times, it's impossible. We just have to be careful."

"You're right," said Vector, standing up. "Well…goodnight, Severus."

…………..

"HE GAVE HER A SLEEPING POTION? That-that…"

Hermione and Harry were sitting in the common room later that night, when everyone else was fast asleep and the fire was bright in the dark room. They in front of the fireplace facing each other, sitting Indian style with Parvarati's books around them. They were opened to pages with graphic pictures and instructions on different positions and techniques for the bedroom.

After telling Hermione about his lesson with Snape, Hermione looked horrified.

"She's an Auror…was…if the Ministry found out…It was bad enough he Obliviated McGonagall!"

"I want Tonks to tell Dumbledore about as much as I wanted McGonagall to," Harry reminded her. "She was in no harm…perfectly safe…and now his job is safe. See, no harm!"

"I guess," muttered Hermione. "I still don't think it's a good idea…using magic on teachers like that! Of course, it's better than what Septima did during detention yesterday. She accidentally knocked Tonks out cold. She tripped over her chair and slammed her head into the wall. I wanted to take her to Madam Pomfrey, but she wanted to wait until we had some fun…"

Hermione turned pink at this and continued reading a section dedicated to lesbians. Harry smiled and shook his head, trying to figure out if anyone was actually that flexible.

"Do you…have feelings for Snape?" Hermione asked after a few minutes, looking up from the book.

"I…no," Harry replied, while wondering on the inside if he did. He certainly didn't feel the same as he used to for the man. But he wouldn't say he had feelings for Snape.

"Okay," said Hermione, sounding unconvinced. She smirked and looked down at her book.

"I don't," said Harry. "I just…I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. I didn't know he'd react like that."

"Uh-huh," said Hermione.

"I guess I should have known he did have…feelings," Harry went on. "He's just…he doesn't want to be hurt. He didn't have a great childhood. It was worse than mine. He just acts like he doesn't care, but I guess he does…Anyway, it's not important. Does this look extremely hard?"

Harry showed her the demonstration, mind still on Snape.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Detention Club

Summary: It seems that all of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers, and Harry finds himself thinking of Professor Snape…And things only get more complicated after that.

A/N: HBP never happened and Snape still teaches Potions.

Chapter Eight:

Three weeks later, and several subtle compliments on his Occlumency performance later, Harry found himself in an entirely new place, yet not a very bad place. He and Snape had performed several sexual acts all over his office and classroom and even the potions supply closet before class one day. Now, instead of practicing fighting Snape out of his mind, it felt like Snape was getting full access to his thoughts, though it certainly didn't feel like his mind was being attacked. Harry lay perfectly trapped under Snape's sweaty body, laying down on Snape's bed. He'd only gotten a glimpse of the teacher's quarters as Snape pulled him into his bedroom, pulling off their clothes (no magic) in under a minute before pushing a very naked Harry back on his bed, on top of the dark cotton sheets, Snape immediately crawling onto him like he was a predator, a hungry and mischievous look in his obsidian eyes. The amazing skin on skin contact burned Harry's skin, a not very unpleasant feeling. He slowly ran his hand over Snape's chest, growing hard at every touch, every sound, every taste, every look, every smell…All of his senses playing some part in this.

He moaned loudly as began licking and nibbling his ear, trailing soft kisses from his stomach up to his lips. Harry tangled his fingers in Snape's greasy hair and pulled his teacher closer, deepening the kiss, tongues gently teasing each other. Harry moved one hand from Snape's chest to Snape's back where he knew the snake tattoo rested, the other moving down to cup Snape's hot arousal in his hand, causing Snape to moan and break the kiss, moving back to his neck, sucking and biting and licking at the skin as Harry moaned and whimpered beneath him.

When Snape pulled away opening his closed eyes and looking up as Snape sat down between his spread legs. He grinned seductively, becoming anxious to feel Snape inside him, and moving to position himself on his hands and knees, but Snape stopped him and pushed him back on his back. Harry looked up at him, confused. Snape leaned over, hands on either side of Harry's head, only their legs touching.

"I'm going to watch you, Potter," Snape said, his low and seductive voice only a whisper that deepened Harry's desire. What kind of spell did Snape have on him? "I'm going to watch you when I enter you…when I thrust into your tight, young body, and I will definitely be watching your face as you come, listening to you scream loudly…as you always seem to do. You get louder every night."

When Harry didn't object to the change (though he felt uncertain and a bit self conscious), Snape sat up again, grabbing a bottle of lubricant and sliding one, slick finger into Harry's opening, causing Harry to gasp and buck his hips. Snape grinned, and Harry was wondering how ridiculous he looked, flushed and sweaty under the git. He moaned when Snape added another finger, moving inside of him, stretching him, feeling him. Harry tried hard to focus on Snape, wondering now what Snape looked like when he did these things to him. He looked wild, hair a mess from Harry tangling it, sallow face a bit pink, sweat glistening on his skin, a crazed look in his eyes, not as serious or cold as they were known to be. And he watched himself. He watched his fingers disappear into Harry's opening. The very thought of that made Harry even more aroused (if possible) than he was. Harry's eyes moved down as Snape coated his cock with the lube and looked into Snape's eyes, Snape who was studying him carefully, as the man pulled Harry's legs up and over his shoulders, leaning down over him, bending him uncomfortably as he thrust inside him in one powerful thrust.

Harry lost his train of thought as he gasped and moaned as Snape moved into him. That part wasn't painful as it had been the first few times. And as uncomfortable as this was, he easily forgot where he was and the fact that Snape was watching him and surrendered himself to the feeling. The feeling of Snape capturing his lips in a kiss as brutal and powerful and hungry as each thrust he made in and out of his body, touching that wonderful place inside of him.

"Oh…oh…yesssssss! Yes yes yesss! Please! Harder!"

Harry hardly knew what he was saying, but didn't care. He wanted this to last forever. He wanted Snape to fuck him until he died! Each thrust sent pleasure all through his body, each intensifying the feeling of his oncoming orgasm.

"Yessssssss! Pr-…Sn-…Sna-…Ahh!…Severus!"

The name slipped off of Harry's tongue, and he didn't even realize it had as he came all over Snape and himself, not remembering if Snape had even touched him there or not. Snape continued moving inside of him, faster and wilder and harder than before. Harry opened his eyes and watched him, squeezing around Snape's erection causing panting and moaning and groaning like Harry had never heard before, and enjoyed every second of it until Snape's orgasm crashed over him, sending his seed into Harry's arse and his body collapsing on top of Harry's, but not before Harry moved his legs from Snape's shoulders to a more comfortable position.

Snape stayed there, catching his breath with his face buried in Harry's shoulder. Then he rolled over and stared at the ceiling, pondering on many things, but Harry's mind was in shock, staring at the ceiling, thinking about one thing. About something he said that Snape had never heard, and for that he was grateful. Not his professor's name…Snape had heard that and Harry hadn't…No, it was what Harry said to Snape as his professor came and collapsed on him. Why had he said it? He hadn't meant it. It troubled Harry.

"I love you."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Detention Club

Summary: It seems that all of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers, and Harry finds himself thinking of Professor Snape…And things only get more complicated after that.

A/N: HBP never happened and Snape still teaches Potions.

Chapter Nine:

"Did you mean it?"

Hermione passed the note to Harry in Potions the next day. It was a continuance of the conversation they'd been having in the common room before classes started. Harry and Hermione were partners in the back of class, Hermione able to multi task by talking to Harry and adding ingredients, only making Harry hand her what was needed.

"I dunno," Harry wrote back after a pause in which he used to think for a moment. "I don't know what I feel anymore. I don't hate him, but he does annoy the hell out of me sometimes…it's just…It slipped out. It could have been an in the moment thing. But…what if I did mean it? This is hard."

Harry shook his head and handed the note to Hermione who glanced over it. Harry was surprised to look up to see Ron turned to him, glaring angrily, hate clear in his blue eyes. Harry was startled by this look on his best friend. Neville also looked confused, looking from Ron to Harry, not daring to touch the cauldron. He did, however, get back to work as Snape passed by.

"Why are you not working, Weasley?" Snape demanded.

"You git!" Ron spat.

This captured the attention of the whole class, assuming he was talking to Snape. But he wasn't. He was talking to Harry.

"Ron!" gasped Hermione, shocked, handing Harry her response. He didn't bother reading it, but held it in his fist, wondering what on earth Ron was talking about.

"You're dating!" Ron accused, standing up. Everyone turned to Harry, whispering excitedly. Snape also looked curious. "You knew I lo-liked her, Harry! But you wanted her for yourself! That's why you told me you were gay! So I wouldn't suspect you!"

Harry's face grew warm as the excited chatter grew louder. Harry gulped and Hermione looked horrified.

"I'm not dating Hermione, Ron," Harry said, trying to keep a calm voice.

"Sure!" Ron spat sarcastically. "You're sooo close now. It's only the two of you. Neither of you ever talk to anyone else now days! You're dating!"

Harry could swear he heard Blaise Zabini say something about the Daily Prophet and moaned.

"Harry and I are not dating, Ronald!" declared Hermione angrily, standing up so fast half of the class jumped in shock. "Harry is gay you nimwit, and I'm a lesbian! I am a full-blown lesbian! I am attracted to women and Harry is attracted to men, so OBVIOUSLY we're not a couple!"

Harry looked up at her. Her face was red, her dark eyes full of loathing as she glowered at Ron. He wasn't sure, yet, if he appreciated her confirming he was gay, but it did make him feel better that Ron looked stunned and uncomfortable. He smiled at her reassuringly as she sat down, suddenly looking horrified.

Snape, however, looked serious.

"Quiet!" he said clearly and quietly, yet everyone heard him. "Potter, Granger, Weasley, detention for interrupting my class. You will serve detention at seven tonight. Potter with me, Granger with Professor Vector, and Weasley with Mr. Filch."

Unable to control themselves, Harry and Hermione covered their mouths as laughter threatened to force its way out. Knowing what they could expect in detention, the idea of Ron in detention with Filch was highly amusing.

"Now, get back to work! Potter, don't let Granger do all the work or you will both receive disappointing grades!"

Snape swept to the front of the class and Harry dropped a few pinches of rosemary into the cauldron, knowing it was true that he had helped on some level. Then he took the note in his fist and read it.

"You'll figure it out," Hermione's words reassuring. "You do know each other better than you did. Who knows? No matter what, I am always supportive of you. Even if you want hook-nosed babies."

Harry laughed and shook his head. He wrote back: "Snape won't want kids and I wouldn't be able to brew the fertility potion, anyway. But…I hope you're right. I hope I do figure it out."

"I do hope you're not passing notes, Potter!" Snape said. "Be warned: I will read them aloud, no matter how private."

Harry sniggered, considering putting something down on the parchment about Snape and blow jobs, but decided against it when Snape glared at him. Instead, Harry hid the note in his robes and began chopping up whatever it was Hermione had handed him.

Whispers and points followed Harry and Hermione throughout the day, but Harry was used to it and ignored it, while Hermione apologized profusely.

"It's okay," Harry insisted. "Really. I'm used to people talking about me. Besides, at least now Ron knows the truth--along with the rest of the world."

She groaned, but finally stopped apologizing.

Of course, that was not the most exciting part of the day. It was the detention in the Potions classroom that evening that was the most exciting…even if it didn't include sex. This, of course, would have made Harry laugh and tell you you were crazy. But no one warned Harry of what would happen that evening.

Harry made it to the Potions classroom right on time. Snape said nothing to greet him, only locked the door and led the way to his private quarters, making Harry wondering if he'd be seeing a lot more of them lately.

This time, Harry got a good look at the living room. The high ceiling, the bright fire in the dark fireplace with Snape's Death Eater uniform hanging on a hook next to it. The furniture was all dark, but the walls and floor were all light colors. There were books everywhere, and Harry was certain Hermione would love it here, but not as much as he was going to. Unsure of what to do, Harry hesitantly sat down on the couch while Snape messed around in another room for a minute, reemerging with a bottle and two glasses.

Firewhiskey.

"It was a rough day for us both, and so we'll need a bit of relaxing before we carry on," Snape explained as he poured the amber liquid into both glasses. "Heres to hoping the Daily Prophet never figuring out why you have so many detentions. They don't understand how incompetent you are and are likely to get suspicious."

Harry glared at him at the insult, but said nothing as he downed the liquid, letting it burn its way down his throat. He winced and helped himself to another glass.

"I must say," Snape said, his dark eyes studying Harry, "I am looking forward to receiving the Prophet tomorrow. Though everyone from Hogwarts to Africa should know by now. I would like to see what spin they put on it. Will this new knowledge lessen their admiration of you?"

Harry's glare deepened, taking another swig of fire whiskey.

"I'd love to see what they say if I told them about our secret love affair," he snapped back. "The Death Eater Who Raped Our Savior. People are more accepting of homosexuals than they are of perverts, child molesters, pedophiles, rapists…"

Snape returned Harry's glare and took another sip of his alcohol. Harry set his down, suddenly feeling very nauseous very…in very much pain. He winced as fire burned from his throat to his stomach to his brain, even. It got worse. He noticed Snape giving him an odd look before his vision became blurry, the room swaying from side to side. Harry wasn't sure if he was going to throw up or die of pain.

He shook his head, standing up and immediately crashed down to the floor, and might have felt the pain in his knees from landing so hard if everything else hadn't hurt so much. He jerked away as he felt Snape's hand on his shoulder. He tried standing and failed and rolled onto his back, glaring up at Snape, croaking out:

"You poisoned me!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Detention Club

Chapter Ten:

Poison? Harry laughed bitterly at the memory. If only...He'd rather be dead than pregnant. Harry flinched at the thought of the word. The headmaster was still trying to figure out who had been spiking his drinks with fertility potions, but it changed nothing. Even if they caught the bastard, he'd still be in his present condition.

Thankfully, though, they were all too caught up in figuring out who had done it (since no 16 year old boy becomes pregnant willingly) that no one asked who the other parent was, saving Snape from being fired and arrested and probably even tortured if Voldemort found out his useful "spy" was locked up and cover blown.

Of course, Harry instantly regretted not telling anyone when Snape responded to the news. The man did seem to deserve Azkaban and torture for such a...crude remark!

"Abort it," the man said instatnly when Harry informed him two days after the incident.

Harry was fuming. The fear and nervousness was replaced with hot anger. And a bit of nausea. Even if he didn't want this (and MOST of him didn't) he couldn't kill his-...their child. It was a life, growing inside of him. His family, and he had always craved a family...even if he wasn't qutie ready for it.

"Still a Death Eater through and through, eh?" Harry spat bitterly, face red.

Snape glowered. "Excuse me?"

"Murder? Always the first option!" Harry snapped, causing Snape to look surprised. "I'm not killing our child, you arse!"

Snape's glare returned. "Do you not understand, Potter? This pregnancy will weaken you! The Dark Lord will easily be able to...And you're a bloody child! Sixteen! You're not ready for parenthood. I'm not ready, and I'm thirty-six! I don't even want children!"

Harry glared in return, not as intimidating as Snape, but surely angrier. And filled with more hurt, though he wasn't sure why he was so hurt by all of this. He knew Snape was a jerk!

"Well, this isn't your decision," Harry said coldly.

"I can be fired! My place as a spy compromised because I'll be rotting in Azkaban!" Snape hissed, standing up from behind his desk and advancing on Harry who backed away instinctively. "And I doubt you want your job to be any harder than it is. This is the only way..."

"It's not!" Harry shouted. "No! I'm not...Pro-...I...I can't!"

Snape growled in frustration and stormed over to his desk, placing his hands on either sides of it, trying to calm down. Harry, too, felt frustrated and angry. He sighed and walked up to his teacher, placing a hand on his back.

"You don't have to be a father," Harry assured him. "I may not even keep it, but...I won't kill our child. I won't."

Harry folded his arms protectively over his stomach and he heard Snape sigh and turn. Harry met his gaze. Not angry, nor frustrated, but...tired. And a bit confused.

"Albus will...no doubt find some way to protect you," Snape said after a moment. "Not that it is any of my concern, just...don't expect a big happy family, Potter...I'm not your boyfriend or your...lover. We have sex and I teach you and that is it..."

Harry ignored the pain he felt at the words, the sharp pain in his chest.

"But if you are so...certain about not having an abortion, there is nothing I can do," Snape said. "Of course, I know what we can do..."

It may not have been perfect timing, but Harry gave in as Snape kissed him, dropping his arms and resting them on Snape's hips, pulling the body closer to his, enjoying the warmth and the excitement as Snape pulled his sweater over his head and began trailing kisses down his neck and shoulders. Maybe it was a distraction...maybe Snape didn't want to worry about all of this for a few minutes...and Harry was fine with that, losing his train of thought as his arousal grew...

"Ahem. I do think we need to discuss this situation."

Harry and Snape jumped away, turning to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Detention Club

Summary: It seems that all of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers, and Harry finds himself thinking of Professor Snape…And things only get more complicated after that.

A/N: HBP never happened and Snape still teaches Potions.

Chapter Eleven:

Without waiting for a response (as both Harry and Snape were too shocked and afraid to respond), Dumbledore walked into the office and sat himself behind Snape's desk, motioning to the two chairs before it. Harry scrambled into one and Snape slowly walked to the one beside Harry, staring at the headmaster, stunned. Dumbledore's eyes revealed nothing, which was odd to Harry, who was used to that familiar twinkle in the old man's eyes. Now he looked thoughtful as he looked from Snape to Harry, tapping his fingertips lightly together.

"Whoever fed Harry the potions might be working for Voldemort," Dumbledore said, sitting up straighter. "He must be trying to put Harry in a vulnerable state. Not only weakening his magic, but knowing he will go through great lengths to protect his child, whether or not it is born."

He stopped for a moment, taking in their expressions. Snape had hidden his shocked look and was listening calmly now, curiousness in his black eyes that Harry noticed. Harry, too, was wondering what was going on. Dumbledore had seen them together. And he was talking about Voldemort and whoever had been behind this pregnancy.

"The Order and Hogwarts…we will all do whatever is possible to protect you for as long as possible," Dumbledore continued. "As I believe that Lord Voldemort knows that Severus is the father, he will likely try to get you to lure Harry to him…You will pretend you are doing so. You convinced me that Harry would be much safer in present conditions under your supervision…we can pretend I know nothing of this affair. Harry, you will move in to Severus's quarters with him."

Harry's eyes grew wide. Move in with Snape? He glanced at the man, who also looked surprised again. That would certain cause a scandal. Harry Potter, pregnant, living with Professor Snape…

Of course, anything they spread as a rumor might very well be true.

"I will inform the Minister of this new arragnement, but I will be leaving out that you are the father of Harry's child, Severus. Unless, of course, you were married and we could have that excuse…though I doubt either of you like that idea." He smiled, the twinkle returned. Harry raised his eyebrow. No, he was wrong. He had to be. Dumbledore was…What?

"Professor Bowman never quite got over what happened between him and Professor Springfield," Dumbledore explained, frowning. "He raped those three students, two of them being only in second year. But, I believe sixteen is a reasonable age to know what you want...though, I know I should not condone such behavior between a student and a teacher, I realize that love cannot be stopped…It will fight the entire world to be."

Neither corrected Dumbledore's assumption that they were in love.

"You must e very inconspicuous,' Dumbledore told them, seriously. "You do not want the Ministry getting wind of this. I will have a meeting with the Order-though I will not tell them the name of your child's father, Harry. We will set up all the protections you will need. Good luck and good night, my boys."

With that, Dumbledore smiled and left, leaving the two in a very stunned silence.

"That was," said Snape, clearing his throat, "interesting."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and almost immediately forgot what he was going to say. His mind went blank. He should say something, process this, but nothing came. Only another wave of nausea, bile rising in his throat and he swallowed it back, not wanting to freak Snape out anymore than he already was.

Snape blinked and shook his head, standing up and walking behind his desk, immediately looking more comfortable, though still stressed.

"This is too much," he muttered. "What is he thinking? I cannot have a child and I can't have a sixteen year old living with me!"

"I'm not jumping for joy myself," Harry said coldly. "Who wants to live with a rude, greasy OLD man?"

Snape's eyes flashed angrily. "Not many people want to fuck rude, greasy old men, either, Potter. And you enjoy it…all the lovely sounds you make, begging for it. "

Harry flushed in embarrassment. "And you're always behind me, panting like a pig, grunting like an animal…screwing a child!"

Snape smirked, amused. "Is that the only comeback available, Potter. Reminding me that I'm a nasty pedophile. I could continue with the whore insults, but I thought you'd known that already. Then again, your intelligence was never…adequate."

"You make more comments about my intelligence more than I talk about you're issue," Harry reminded him, also smirking.

"Touché," said Snape, raising an eyebrow. "And since we are talking about my unhealthy desire for your body…"

Snape raised a suggestive eyebrow and Harry grinned. But he immediately clamped his hand over his mouth and ran towards he nearest bathroom, Snape chuckling behind him.

…………………

"What ARE you doing?"

Harry was sitting on Snape's chest, feeling a bit uncomfortable just sitting in Snape's quarters, a quill in hand, writing on a piece of parchment on his leg. He looked up at Snape who stood in the doorway, looking just as uncomfortable with having Harry there.

"Writing a list of insults that are more original," Harry explained, trying not to grin. "Though the pedophile thing always seemed to work…you should have seen your expression."

"So, what do you have, Potter?" Snape asked, looking amused by this.

"Not much," Harry admitted. "Death Eater cracks, though I can tell that will get old. Some things about how ugly you are…Something very rude about you and Voldemort AND Lucius Malfoy…"

Snape was looking over his shoulder, a grim expression on his face, then becoming amused at some, frowning at others.

"I doubt you have that much experience with other men to know something like that," Snape said, after reading the last one.

Harry glared at the wall ahead of him, trying to ignore the shiver that past through his body as Snape whispered into his ear.

"I can't be a whore and inexperienced, Professor," Harry snapped. "I thought you were the smart one…"

Harry trailed off as Snape began kissing under his ear, moving his hands to Harry's sweater and pulling it up. He kept Harry sitting up with his hand and moved to place his body under Harry's, his chest on Harry's back and pulling him back down, kissing his shoulders and neck and ears and finally, pulling Harry to the side to kiss his lips. Twisting his neck was a bit uncomfortable, but he wanted the kiss too much to care. He reached back to tangle his fingers in the greasy black hair, the other resting on Snape's forearm.

He hissed as Snape reached a hand into his pants and wrapped icy fingers around his hot arousal. Snape chuckled into his ear and squeezed. Harry moaned.

"Would you like your nasty professor to fuck you, or would you prefer watching Crabbe and Goyle going at it?" Snape asked, referring to Harry's list of insults.

"N-no…you're doing fine," Harry assured him.

"Good," Snape said, suddenly standing up and pulling Harry up with him. He pushed him over the back of the couch, making work of his trousers when Harry stopped him.

"Wait, could we hurt the baby doing it like this?" Harry asked uncertainly.

He turned to Snape who had winced at the mention of the child. Then he shrugged. Harry glared at him.

"I'm not hurting the baby, Snape!" Harry snapped.

"Fine," Snape growled. "Where would you suggest? The bedroom? A very uninterest-"

"No," Harry cut in. "We've never done it on the table."

He motioned with his head to the small kitchen set up in the quarters in case he didn't want to eat in the Great Hall. There was a sturdy looking table. Harry grinned at the idea, though immediately feeling hungry.

"We can eat dinner, and then you can throw the dishes onto the floor and have your way with me!" Harry said, walking over to the table and sitting at a chair.

"Very well. We'll eat first since that…thing has you eating like a pig."

Harry shot him a glare, but eagerly ate the steak that had appeared out of nowhere. Snape was right. Being pregnant was making him oddly hungry. More so than usual. Snape didn't eat much, watching Harry carefully, hungrily, like he certainly looked more appetizing than the steak or the potato. Harry felt his cheeks flame under the attention and was half hard under the table.

"Are you done yet?" Snape asked impatiently, pulling out a bottle of lubricant.

Harry nodded eagerly, pushing his plates off the table and got on it, crawling over to Snape, half expecting the table to crash. The kind of thing horney housewives do in the movies. He was no woman or wife, but he did want Snape, and the whole "table" thing aroused him even further. Snape, too, seemed pleased by the idea.

He sat down when he reached Snape, swinging his legs over the end and leaning over to stare Snape in the eyes. But as soon as he did, Snape stood up and hoisted Harry up with one arm (much to his displeasure) and used his other to yank down his pants and boxers.

"Okay, get naked," Harry said breathlessly, eyes roaming over Snape's black clad body.

Snape grinned and took the topper of the bottle of lubricant, Harry positioning himself on his back on the table. It was the best way he could think to do so without hurting the baby, and had to figure out other safe positions.

In only a minute, Snape was naked, sweat glistening off of his pale skin under the bright light over the table. He pulled Harry to the edge of the table and draped his legs over his shoulders, carefully rubbing some sort of lubricant onto his cock and fingers, eagerly pushing two fingers into his opening, preparing him as quickly as possible. Harry groaned and tried to push the fingers in deeper…harder. It didn't matter if Snape was torturing him or acting impatiently, Harry always enjoyed what Snape did to him.

Of course, all of this was the reason he was in such an unpleasant condition, but considering it was done…what was the point in stopping? Besides, like this the baby was perfectly safe.

Finally, Snape grabbed his hips and plunged in , both letting out a groan as he entered the desperate body underneath him. Harry grasped the edges of the table, holding on tighter as Snape pulled out and pushed back in roughly, the fingers stabbing into his hips painful, but thrilling, knowing Snape was enjoying this as much as he always did. Snape was never quite as vocal as Harry.

"Please…" Harry whimpered as Snape turned his head to the side and kissed his leg. "Harder."

It didn't seem it could get any better, but Snape slowed his pace and increased his force, using his hands to pull Harry closer to him as he thrust in and pushed him away as he pulled out.

"Yes!"

Snape grunted as he continued moving, eyes boring into Harry's, never looking away, never blinking. And Harry couldn't tear his gaze away.

TBC

A/N Hey, I wont have a computer for a while, so I won't be able to update unless I can get ahold of someone else's computer, but I will work on this in the meantime...


	12. Chapter 12

The Detention Club

Summary: It seems that all of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers, and Harry finds himself thinking of Professor Snape…And things only get more complicated after that.

A/N: HBP never happened and Snape still teaches Potions.

Chapter Twelve:

"Well, that's not very fair."

Harry was still laying on the table on hsi back, staring up at the ceiling as Snape sat in the chair, trousers on , now putting on his shirt. The subject of sleeping arrangements had come up, and apparently Harry wasn't too keen on the idea he'd have to sleep on the couch.

"I don't think it's wise to share a bed, Potter…" Snape muttered, standing up and tossing the boy's clothes to him.

"Then I'll take the bed and you take the couch," Harry said.

"No, Potter."

"Imagine what Dumbledore would say," snapped Harry. "Mistreating a pregnant teenager! It'll be uncomfortable…"

"Fine!" snapped Snape. "But you are going to Madam Pomfrey in the morning and asking her what would and wouldn't be safe during the duration of your….pregnancy."

His face wrinkled up in distaste as he said the word and Harry rolled his eyes, pushing his clothes to the floor and walking across the room to his trunk. He dug for pajamas as Snape set up blankets on the couch.

"You could always sleep with me, you know," offered Harry. "Nothing overly romantic about it. It's definitely more comfortable than sleeping on a couch."

"You are too kind," Snape muttered sarcastically.

"Git!" Harry hissed angrily under his breath, pulling on his pajama top and storming off to Snape's bedroom. He just wanted things to be good, fair to both of them. And all Snape wanted to do was be a jerk. Harry didn't want this! Moving in with Snape, having a baby...Harry growled angrily and punched the stone wall. The pain was sharp, but bearable. He'd been through worse. He punched it again, hearing the bones crack and felt the blood smear over his fist. "Damn it!"

He'd see Pomfrey in the morning. He didn't feel like leaving now. Not walking out there and having to look at Snape again. Instead, Harry grabbed a white rag from the bathroom and ran it under icy water before wrapping it around his wounded hand. The pain was throbbing now and worse than it had been when he'd hit the wall.

Harry wiped tears from his eyes, whether from the pain or the anger, he wasn't too sure.

…………….

"Well, Mr. Potter, you and the baby are fine."

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a reassuring smile as she checked his flat stomach, odd colors and sparks surrounding his stomach, which Harry couldn't understand, though Pomfrey seemed to understand it.

"Sorry I wasn't so kind last time, dear," Pomfrey said. "It was so...shocking. They still haven't caught the git who did this to you! How did the father take it?"

She looked stern, as if she suspected it was not good and that she would not be pleased with that at all. Of course, Harry couldn't exactly tell her who, and judging from her expression, he refused to mention the abortion conversation…or rather argument.

"He was shocked…But, he's…accepted it," Harry replied. "So…what can I do?"

The change of subject saved him from having to lie about Snape being the father, a question he was sure would come.

"Well, no more Quittich for starters," Pomfrey told him.

Harry groaned. He should have known that was coming.

"No going off to fight Dark Wizards, either," Pomfrey said. "Sex is allowed. Perfectly safe. Most positions are fine, just be careful of the stomach area."

Harry blushed furiously as Pomfrey mentioned sex, but she seemed unphased.

"No alcohol," she said, giving him a scowl, remembering how he'd discovered he was pregnant. "Be careful of what potions you take. Only take things if I give them to you or Professor Snape…Don't overwork yourself…stress is not good for the baby. Would you like to know your due date?"

Harry nodded.

"Hm…September 3rd," she said. "We should know the sex in a few months. Anything else?"

"No thank you," Harry said, eagerly standing up and walking out of the hospital wing.

"Do be careful, Mr. Potter!" she shouted after him as the door swung closed.

Careful? What was safer than Hogwarts? Then again, it wasn't so safe if Voldemort had people in the school feeding him fertility potions, trying to weaken him. But what could he do about that? He shivered at the thought. Maybe he'd just have to eat in Snape's quarters every night from now on. Snape couldn't do anything…but there were classes, and too many possibilities.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" snapped Malfoy.

Harry blinked, realizing he had run into the Slytherin and both were on the stone floor, Malfoy scrambling up to his feet. His gray eyes looked annoyed and he quickly straightened his blonde hair before roughly yanking Harry to his feet.

"Didn't I warn you to be careful, Potter?" snapped Malfoy. Harry tried pulling his hand out of the tight grasp, and managed three times, but Malfoy was quick enough to grab him again and continued pulling him to an empty classroom. Harry, not wanting to end up in an accident and harming the baby, decided to give in until he had reason to believe Malfoy would hurt him. It didn't seem like it, and Harry had been quite curious about the warning. Warnings that came every now and then, in hallways or delivered by a gray owl.

"I warned you," Malfoy repeated. "I figured, Potter's got to be smart somewhere in that thick heard...knowing he's always been in danger. Maybe it'll only take one warning for him to figure out something's wrong. but no! Saint Potter doesn't take the advice of a Slytherin!"

Malfoy locked the empty Potions classroom. He turned back, looking different. Annoyed, but also alert and wary…Harry backed slowly to Snape's desk, hoping the Potions master was nearby in case he needed help, knowing the pregnancy would slowly weaken his magic, but he had his wand in case he had to go alone.

Malfoy sighed.

"It's bad enough you're sleeping with a professor," Malfoy told him. "Hiding from the Ministry-but you're Harry Potter. You should be worrying about Death Eaters and the…the Dark Lord! Did you never consider someone here might try something? A student? A teacher? Dumbledore's smart, but so is he! He can't know everything in the world, Potter, he's human!"

"What are you going on about, Malfoy?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"It's them!" Malfoy said, sounding desperate. "Most of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins. The seventh years are joining the Death Eaters an the sixth years are in training. I don't want to do it, Potter, but if you don't do something soon, I'll have to! But, no, you get knocked up and now you won't be able to fight! And that was their plan! Blaise, Ivan, Damien, Donte, and Nicholo! Blaise stole the potion from Professor Snape and the others helped slip into your drink every single night! Damn it, Potter! Damn it!"

Harry stared, wide eyed, at his rival. So it was Voldemort…but he had known that, hadn't he?

"He'll act soon," Malfoy warned. "Tell them that. He'll act soon."

Harry nodded silently and watched as Malfoy slipped out of the room.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Detention Club

Summary: It seems that all of Harry's friends have crushes on teachers, and Harry finds himself thinking of Professor Snape…And things only get more complicated after that.

A/N: HBP never happened and Snape still teaches Potions.

Chapter Thirteen:

Several thoughts raced through his head as Malfoy left. Anger and fear accompanied these thoughts. He was so caught up in what Malfoy had said, he hardly noticed his feet moving, searching for someone on their own. Luckily they didn't have to carry him far before finding her.

"Harry! Were've you been? Harry?"

Hermione's anxious voice pulled him out of his mind. He blinked, met Hermione's worried gaze, and immediately fell into her arms. She gasped in surprise and held him in her arms, unsteadily.

"No one's seen you in days," Hermione went on, carefully sitting on the floor and pulled him down with her. "School's been in an uproar about Potions class." She blushed. "And I should be angry with you for making me go through that alone, but I knew you wouldn't-Oh, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," he said dryly, staring at Hermione's shoes, mind going from images of strangling Zabini and hiding and protecting his baby. He heard Hermione gasp. It sounded far away, not in front of him. "Voldemort has Slytherins doing his dirty work. He got them to give me the potion because he knew I'd be weak. Vulnerable. Malfoy warned me…I think we should trust him…"

Harry trailed off. Trusting Malfoy? Loving Snape? His life was becoming quite strange.

"This is not good," Hermione was saying. "Come on, Harry, it's not safe here. But no where in Hogwarts is anymore, I guess. Not with the Slytherins in Voldemort's control…What are you-Wait! You could-No…that's illegal…but…"

This caught Harry's attention.

"What's illegal?" he demanded.

Hermione looked up in surprise.

"What-Oh…oh, yes, well…It's this potion. It was invented long ago. Hardly anyone knows about it. It's supposed to protect your baby and help its magic, the way your magic does and why it weakens you magically. Well, the potion does that, therefore preserving your magic. However, the use was outlawed. As weak as it makes the bearer, it's a lot more dangerous to take it. It makes the parent's magic unstable and it can hurt people…Sometimes. But if it's you…and they know what the danger is…well…they could give you special permission! And Snape could whip it up!"

"Yeah," said Harry, anger and fear fading as calmness washed over him. This was going to be fine. He and the baby would be fine. "But…why didn't Snape or Dumbledore mention it?"

"They may not have heard about it?" suggested Hermione, shrugging. "Maybe they didn't consider It because it's illegal."

"Maybe," he agreed. "Wow, Hermione, thanks. I…I'll talk to Snape about it."

"Yeah. Do it before dinner. The faster we do this, the better. I think it's a difficult potion to make. And I'll go tell everyone that you're in St. Mungos for a head injury or something they won't ask too many questions about."

"Thanks, Mione," Harry said, standing up and helping Hermione to her feet, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll go look for Snape! Shoot! I have to tell Dumbledore, too!"

Hermione was shaking her head. "No, Harry, I'll tell him. You go start on writing a request the Ministry and asking Snape about the potion!"

The two friends ran in opposite directions, eager for help. Hermione rushed to Dumbledore's office, reciting what she was going to say in her head. Harry ran to Snape's quarters, praying that the Ministry didn't ask too many questions.

At exactly the same time, Harry and Hermione retold the story to Snape and Dumbledore, both of the professors listened quietly, looks of worry in their eyes. When they finished, the teens fell into seats in front of the adult they'd spoken to, catching their breath after having ran and then speaking so fast.

"Sir, do you think the Ministry would allow Harry to use the potion? The Drayden Potion…invented by Thomas Drayden…to protect Harry's baby?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence.

"I believe they might," Dumbledore said carefully. "But I'm not sure Professor Snape will like the idea too much."

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

……………

"No, definitely not!"

Harry looked up at Snape, surprised, and angry.

"Why not?" Harry demanded.

"There are other ways of protecting you," Snape assured him, standing from his spot on the couch.

"Why not?" Harry repeated.

"The entire staff knows about our 'relationship', Potter!" Snape snapped. "The Ministry is suspicious enough! What would they do if they knew you are pregnant, Potter? They'd be able to prove it!"

"So I'm just supposed to let me and my child be killed?" Harry shouted. "That's what's going to happen! Didn't you hear me? People in Hogwarts know. They're here for the sole purpose of hurting me! Me and our baby! Besides, there…might be a w-"

"There isn't a way!" Snape shouted. "I could go to prison! Not to mention how destructive you'll be with that kind of potion!"

"What do you mean?"

"Potter!" Snape growled, clearly frustrated. "You, though you may be a dunderhead, but you are powerful. Very powerful. And with unstable magic and that kind of power, you could hurt people!"

Harry sighed, feeling the calmness draining away. It was replaced by a feeling of hopelessness.

"No one will hurt you or the…child," Snape assured him, voice not as soft as one would expect coming with a comment like that meant for comforting. There was a very troubled look in his dark eyes. "The staff knows, Potter, and they will protect you. They do not approve, but Dumbledore has forbidden them from saying a word to he Ministry."

Harry nodded, frowning. There had been a chance. A hope that something could help him. But that was gone.

"I…," Harry said, feeling like he should say something, though not sure what to say. "I just…I'm going to bed. I don't feel so well."

Harry stood up and walked to Snape's bedroom and laid down in the bed, surprised when Snape followed him, laying down with him, and pulling him into his arms.

TBC

I have a new snarry story if you would like to check it out on my author's page...


	14. Chapter 14

The Detention Club

A/N The Only F/F chapter I PLAN to have…

Chapter Fourteen:

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for alerting me to the situation."

Hermione could only nod before she turned to leave the headmaster's office. Only one question ran through her mind: what now? All of their options were now eliminated. Snape wouldn't make the potion due to reservations about…something. It wasn't exactly clear what was holding him back. Just another thing that Dumbledore was keeping to himself…

The Ministry, however, could still allow it, right? All they needed was the Minister's consent and someone certified in Potions to make the Drayden Potion. Snape didn't have to be any more involved than he was already. They still had a chance at saving Harry's life.

But what If the ministry didn't follow through?

All of her hopes were immediately shattered with that one thought. After what they'd done in their previous years, it would be unusual for them to be requesting the Ministry's help. They'd made no secret of their distaste for the Ministry. If they didn't comply, she supposed they would have to make it illegally. Making the Polyjuice Potion in their second year had worked well enough (though maybe not for her) hadn't it?

"I guess that's the only way it can work," Hermione muttered under her breath. She sighed. Why couldn't things just go smoothly for once in their lives? Things only got worse year after year after year.

She heard a door open to her right. Hermione immediately remembered just what time it was, and she turned to whoever it was stepping out of the room, and apology on her tongue. But that was long forgotten when she realized who it was.

"Septima?"

The blonde woman looked a bit startled at the sudden calling of her name. but she quickly recovered when she realized who it was. "Hermione," she returned, in mild surprise--apparently something was on her mind. Professor Vector took one more look inside the room before closing the door. Her gaze then returned to her student, concern flashing in her eyes. "What are you doing up so late?"

Hermione felt her mind quickly find its way back to reality the moment after the questions was asked. A blush made its way to her cheeks as she fumbled to regain her answer. "I…I just came back from Professor Dumbledore's office. I was on my way back to my House. She frowned, her brown eyes staring at her teacher closely. "Why are you walking out of Snape's chambers?" she asked out of curiosity.

Professor Vector shook her head. "I'll tell you later," she promised quietly. He light blue eyes seemed to darken slightly, softening just after. The blonde woman cleared her throat suddenly, the sound echoing faintly in the halls. "I was…hoping to talk to you in private tonight. About something you ought to know."

"Is something wrong?" asked Hermione, but Vector shook her head in a noncommittal way as if to say she'd answer later. The brown haired girl silently followed her teacher down the corridor in compliance. Thousands of questions flooded her mind, but she kept her lips pressed together. Vector was going to talk to her, and she couldn't pressure the woman now, when she seemed so disturbed by something.

The blonde led her to a doorway on the far side of the hall, whispering softly a few choice words. The lock clicked and the door opened, and Vector grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the blackness.

Hermione squinted through the darkness as she was gently pulled deeper into the room. She heard another door opened and raised an eyebrow, amused. "You can see in the dark?"

"Not really," Vector replied seriously. "I've just memorized where everything is so I don't trip over the chaos…" Another word was uttered and the room was illuminated by many scented candles. The blonde stepped aside, gesturing for Hermione to walk in first.

The brunette silently did as requested, her dark eyes eagerly taking in every aspect of Vector's room. The off-white candles that smelled of peppermint, the red and violet bedspread that clashed perfectly. A single large window was located at the back wall, thin purple curtains were pulled tightly over the window. To her right was a desk, littered with parchment and books and a single bottle of ink. And to her left…Hermione felt nervousness and anticipation rise as her eyes fell on the four-poster bed again…Vector was now sitting there, watching her closely, patting softly to the spot beside her.

Hermione eyed her closely as she made her way over to the older woman. She didn't understand why she was feeling so uneasy--it wasn't like she'd never slept with her before…but still…never in these rooms. And something was wrong…she could tell. The brunette sat down beside her teacher, close but not close enough to suggest anything that may not be wanted. Her eyes went to her lover's in concern. "Is anything wrong?" she asked her for the second time that night.

Professor Vector's gaze shifted for a moment before going back to her student's. a look of worry once again found its way into her bright blue irises. "Hermione," she began, "Snape and I have been talking over the past few months as you may already know. The more we've been with you two--Snape with Harry and me with you--the more we've began to consider a few things that originally never entered our minds. Especially with Snape." she frowned. "Are you understanding me so far?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "I think so," she responded. One part of her mind was catching every word that was said while the other was having difficulty processing most of it. That was the majority.

The older woman shifted slightly, as if considering what she was going to say next. "Sometimes I begin to question whether or not it's right to put you through all of this. There area lot of restrictions that come with this relationship, Hermione. You know this as well as I do. And…I don't' want to know what would happen if those lines were to be crossed…I care about you too much."

Again, Hermione could only nod in understanding. She leaned forward and kissed the corner of her teacher's mouth, then her cheek in hopes to calm her. "We'll only have to try and make sure they don't find out," she said, her voice quiet. She smiled at her. "We've done it before…Didn't get caught when Tonks came in, so the chances are slim…" She kissed her again. "Everything will be fine."

"No, it won't. they could still find out about us…They have wa-" She was cut off when Hermione pressed her lips against her own, succeeding in silencing her. Rather than resisting what was given to her, she kissed her back as softly, pulling the girl into her arms.

Every thought and worry faded when the kiss suddenly deepened. Only an insatiable need coursed through Hermione's body, one that only Vector could fulfill. She pulled herself closer to the teacher, pressing her body fully against hers. She moaned softly into her teacher's mouth at the feel of her so close to her own body. She broke the kiss to regain her breath, only to lose it again when Vector's lips railed down to her neck. "Septima," she whispered before moaning again.

The blonde lowered her student to the bed before straddling her. She kissed down the girl's neck, biting down on the soft skin there, making Hermione cry out. Vector again stopped her ministrations only o remove the brunette's shirt and toss it to an unknown corner of the room. Her lips then returned to Hermione's, kissing her deeply as her fingers traced patterns on her lover's flesh.

Hermione sighed against her lips at the pleasure she was feeling. Her own fingers went to unbutton Vector's shirt as fast as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough to calm her growing need. She kissed her a little deeper, hands slipping into the half open blouse, cupping Vector's breasts. The older woman groaned lowly in her pleasure an she returned her student's favor by running a thumb over one of the clothed nipples. Once again, the kiss was broken as the brunette gasped her response.

Vector smiled down a her, her blue eyes dark with desire. "I see that you're enjoying this," she said as she unhooked Hermione's pink laced bra.

The brunette shivered as her teacher's lips returned to their descent down her chest. "D-don't I always?" she breathed. Hermione moaned when her lover kissed one of her breasts. That single action seemed to make her body burst into flames. "Merlin, I need you."

The older woman looked up at her student; the sudden loss of her touch made Hermione whimper. "How much do you need me?" Vector asked, voice quiet, but firm.

Hermione hesitated. If this had been asked another time, she would have answered in a heartbeat. But the tone of Vector's voice changed the entire situation almost. It seemed to be genuine question rather than one to see just how hard she needed to be fucked. And that look in her eyes…The brunette took a breath to calm her beating heart. "More than anything," she finally replied, voice no louder than a whisper.

Vector's hands went down to the front of her student's blue jeans. She undid them quickly before tugging them past her hips and sliding them off of her slim legs. Pink laced panties followed. Hermione was now completely exposed to her. Hermione went to do the same with her teacher's clothing, but the older woman grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. "Not tonight," Vector purred; Hermione shivered again in excitement. "Tonight, you are the only one that matters."

A hand slid between the girl's legs, parting them easily. Two fingers pressed against the apex of her thigh, though not entering her. They then slid up to her clit, coated with her juices. Hermione moaned lowly, breath becoming ragged as Vector's fingers traced various patterns on her clit. "Septima," she groaned. Her hips tilted toward to somehow bring her closer to where she needed to be. "Please…please fuck me."

As requested, Vector brought her fingers back o her lover's entrance and pushed them inside her. Hermione sighed deeply in satisfaction at the feel of her sliding into her body and she arched a little more to bring her just a little closer. The older woman began to move slowly within her at first; her student's hips rocked against her hand at the same pace she set. But then she gradually started thrusting faster and harder inside, reaching to touched the places that ached to be touched.

The brunette's moans came louder with every thrust as her lover hit that particular spot in her body that sent waves of pleasure through her. She cried out when her felt her fingers curve just slightly, hitting her soft spot hard. "Oh fuck!" she cried out sharply. Hermione strained her hops to meet her hand to have her go deeper. She gasped at the sudden increase of pleasure that went through her entire body. She couldn't handle this any longer…she was so damn close…

Vector's thumb suddenly pressed onto her clit, her fingers curling inside her once more. Hermione cried out her lover's name as her orgasm washed over her. But even during her climax, the older woman thrust into her, yet at a slower pace. Vector kissed her softly so she continued moving inside her, adding to the pleasure that filled Hermione's body.

An orgasm slowly began to build up once more, this time stronger. Hermione arched into her lover's arms, moaning softly at this slow pace brought her to new heights, though her didn't know how this was. Yet she didn't' complain, nor did she try to quicken the pace. She moaned into Vector's mouth in pleasure, kissing her passionately in return for her actions, until--

Her body went rigid as her lover pressed against her soft spot a final time. She shuddered as her orgasm once again took over her, yet it was delightfully stronger this time. After what seemed like an eternity, her body finally relaxed , though it still trembled with the effect of her powerful climax. Hermione fell against the mattress, gasping for breath. Vector still moved within her slowly to bring her down before sliding her two fingers out gently. Two lips pressed against her forehead, then her cheeks before pressing against her own in a short, but gentle kiss. "Merlin," she finally breathed, eyes opening just enough to look at the blonde. "What…was that about?"

Vector didn't respond right away. She pulled the girl into her arms and held her, stroking her brown hair softly. After a moment she said, "I just wanted to prove how much I really love you, Hermione."

The brunette looked at her in surprise and confusion. Never before in the months they'd been together did Professor Vector ever say those words with that name. Cared for, yes, but never love. And though she was thrilled ot hear it, there was something about the way she said it hat made Hermione wonder if something was wrong. She wanted to ask about it but kept quiet. If Vector wanted to talk about it, she would. There wasn't any use in forcing the matter.

The blonde woman pulled Hermione closer to her. Another moment of silence passed between them before she spoke. "However, the fact that I love you complicates rather than simplifies matters. I knew this would happen sooner or later…" Her voice trailed off as she was unable to continue.

Hermione frowned at her. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Her mind tried to make sense of what Vector was saying.

"The staff already knows about Severus and Harry," Vector said, her voice sounding strangled, like she was trying to keep the words back. But their importance won out in the end. She continued, "It's only a matter of time before they and the Ministry find out about us."

"What?" the teenager suddenly cried, sitting up in bed. She looked at her lover with wide eyes, mind working a mile a minute. "How did they find out? They were caught?"

Vector sighed. She sat up as well, avoiding her student's gaze. "It doesn't matter how they found out, the fact is they did find out!" She said sharply. She sighed and looked down at her hands, wringing them, looking vulnerable and afraid. Hermione reached out to touch her hand. Vector gathered enough strength to raise her blue eyes and say, "I don't think we should see each other anymore, Hermione…"

Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes…This couldn't be happening…"I…I though," she said, whimpering, "I thought you loved me! I thought you were s-serious…Why are you doing this to me?"

The blue eyes were filled with sadness as she cupped Hermione's cheek, sighing as Hermione glared at her through painful tears.

"I did mean it, I did!" Vector assured her. "But the only way we can still be together is if we're apart. I could go to Azkaban! You could end up seeing a shrink or in an asylum! Until you're eighteen and no longer my student…" She shook her head, looking for the right words. "I love you…and…Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "I understand."

But her heart was tearing apart. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't the world just leave her and Harry alone just for once, to be happy? Vector was the only person who had ever made her feel like this…The only person who would, decided Hermione, even if it meant keeping her distance.

Hermione sniffed and tried to dry the tears from her eyes. "I guess…I guess I should leave then…"

Vector grabbed her hand to keep her in place.

"Please, stay with me," Vector pleaded quietly, a battle visible in her eyes, Hermione knowing she was deciding whether or not the request was a wise one. "One last night, Hermione."

Nodding, needing this last night as much as Vector did, and laid down beside Vector, curling up in her arms.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Detention Club

Chapter Fifteen:

"We've got to do something!" insisted Hermione.

Harry sighed as he and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room after dinner. He was glad to be away from the dungeons, spending time with Hermione, but he hadn't expected to come upon such a serious topic.

"There's nothing we can do," Harry told her as they walked into the common room. "Only to w-"

"Have a seat."

Harry jumped and looked around. All of the Gryffindors were crowded into the common room. The comfortable couches and chairs were replaced with many, smaller, uncomfortable chairs to accommodate everyone. In front of the fireplace stood two older people. One was a grim looking Professor McGonagall. The other, the one who had spoken, was Kingsley Shackelbolt, holding several feet of parchment.

Two chairs had appeared in the very back. Harry and Hermione sat in the empty chairs, confused. And with that confusion, Harry felt a worry, forcing the reasons for his worry into the back of his mind, shaking his head.

"Is this everyone, Professor?" Shackelbolt asked, eyes scanning over the parchment.

"Yes. That's everyone," said McGonagall. She sounded cold and looked disapproving.

Nodding, Shackelbolt cleared his throat and tucked the parchment under his arm.

"Good evening," began Shackelbolt, voice loud and clear. "My name is Kingsley Shackelbolt. I am an auror from the Ministry of Magic. After some weeks of consideration, Minister Fudge has made a decision. Tonight, all of the drinks were spiked with Verataserum at dinner…Truth Potion," he explained for the benefit of first years or Muggle borns. "I, along with three other aurors, was sent to ask you some questions."

Harry's stomach dropped. He heard Hermione gasp beside him. He flet nauseas that had nothing o do with his pregnancy. He knew exactly what was about to happen. He looked around racking his brain for some way out of it.

"Has anyone in this room ever been forced into a sexual interaction with a member of the Hogwarts staff?"

Everyone looked around, shaking their heads and muttering. Hermione grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Harry's heart was hammering in his chest, his body frozen in his chair.

There was no way around this. There was no lying under Veritaserum. There was no running and no hiding.

"Has nayone in this room ever willingly had a sexual interaction with a member of the Hogwarts staff?"

Unable to stop themselves, three voices loudly declared, "Yes."

McGonagall frowned and shook her head as Shackelbolt looked up in shock. All of the others turned to look at them and Neville whose face had gone very read. There was an excited murmur falling over the gossiping students.

"Oh…well…" said Shackelbolt, flicking his wand and grabbing the quill that appeared in midair. He muttered their names under his breath as he wrote them down at the bottom of the parchment.

Harry dropped his eyes downward, looking at the fist on his left knee and Hermione's hand tightly clutching his right. Her brown eyes were wide and unblinking, face pale.

He could feel their eyes watching them.

"Hermione Granger," said Shackelbolt. "What is the name of the staff member you are or were involved with?"

"Professor Vector," Hermione whispered, covering her face with her free hand.

"Are you still involved?"

"No."

"Neville Longbottom, what is the name of the staff member you are or were involved with?"

"P-p-Professor Tonks," Neville muttered.

Shackelbolt looked shocked by this.

"A-are you still involved?"

"Um…..N-no, sir."

"Harry Potter, what is the name of the staff member you are or were involved with?"

Harry willed himself to say nothing. He thought about keeping his mouth shut and just not answering at all. That way, Snape would be safe. Safe from Azkaban, safe from dementors, and safe from Voldemort. But as strong as that desire was, he couldn't keep the words from slipping out of his mouth.

"Professor Snape."

There was a gasp. Every face was turned to stare at him, the whispers louder and sharper. How could anyone be involved with the slimy git? Was it a potion? Was he really pregnant?

"Are you still involved?"

"Yes."

The whispers broke into excited talking. Exhausted, McGonagall went about hushing them as Shackelbolt walked to the portrait hole. He motioned for the three of them to follow him.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!," muttered Hermione as she stood up and stumbled after Shackelbolt down the hall.

With every step, the dread Harry felt grew. Snap would be fired and arrested, and what would Harry do without him? He couldn't imagine what it would be like…learning, fighting, giving birth…He couldn't do it alone. Not without Snape…and it was all his fault if anything happened to him.

Harry felt a pain in his chest at another thought. What kind of punishment did shagging a minor require? Death, surely, was too strong a punishment…but what about what was worse than even death? What they'd done to Homer Bowman…

The Dementor's Kiss.

But Bowman had done worse, hadn't he? He'd raped three students! Rape! Three! Harry had very well consented to Snape. But the picture of a grotesque dementor hovering over Snape was too much. Harry tried to control his breathing, choking back whimpers and fighting off tears.

"Chocolate frogs."

Harry blinked. They were standing in front of the gargoyles in front of Dumbledore's office. Shackelbolt led them into the circular room. Dumbledore and the Minister stood behind the desk. Three aurors stood beside the door they walked through. Snape, Vector, and Tonks stood to the side. Vector and Tonks were silent, staring down at their shoes in shame. Snape stood tall and strong, glaring at the aurors.

He was safe. Nothing had happened. Not yet. Harry let out a relieved breath and turned to look at Fudge.

"Have a seat," offered Fudge.

There were five chairs in front of the desk. Two already had occupants. Both were blonde. 7th year girls. One Ravenclaw and one Huffelpuff. Harry, Hermione, and Neville took the remaining seats.

Fudge nodded and cleared his throat.

"Relationships between an adult and a minor are illegal," Fudge said. "Before Homer Bowan...well…I had no idea this was such a problem."

Glancing to the side, Harry realized that Snape was no longer looking at the aurors, but his dark eyes were watching him. He was frowning, such a serious look on his face, but he nodded in a reassuring sort of way.

"Miss Tonks, I'm going to need your auror's badge," said Fudge, holding out his hand. Without looking up, Tonks tossed the silver badge. Fudge clumsily caught it and shoved it into a pocket. "Headmaster Dumbledore has decided, however, that he will not decide whether or not to fire you lot until after the trial."

Fudge did not looked pleased by this.

"And there will be a trial, even though we already know for a fact…" said Fudge, glaring at Dumbledore. "But the people demand it, though it will be a task getting Lockhart into a courtroom in his state."

The blonde girls flinched at the mention of Lockhart, faces turning red.

"The trial will start in two weeks," explained Fudge. "The professors will, obviously, need to be there. We will owl the students with the time they need to be there."

Fudge's eyes turned to Snape, an eager look in his eyes that Harry didn't like.

"I've waited a long time to get you, Snape!" Fudge said coldly. "And you aren't getting away this time. Not at all."

Snape's face was made out of stone. He didn't so much as blink at these words. But Harry had seen the difference-the small detail no one would have thought to notice. The flash of emotion that came and went like lightning.

Guilt…

And pain…

Harry knew Snape had done things in his past, things he was still paying a penance for. Bad things. And Harry had the feeling that Snape must have done something to Fudge. He felt nauseous again. No, this was not good. Not good at all…

He jumped at the sound of the office door slamming, the portraits on the wall shaking. He had gone and fallen into his thoughts again, ignoring his surroundings.

Fudge and the aurors were gone. Dumbledore had taken a seat, looking worn out and grim. Hermione and Vector were having a silent argument in a shadowed corner, the two blonde girls watching with interest from their chairs. Tonks was on the floor, head in her knees, while Neville apologized profusely, kissing her face. But where was…?

Harry nearly jumped again, but the hand now on his shoulder was keeping him still and in his seat. He looked up at Snape who was standing behind him. He was paler than usual, but his face was still set in place, no emotion leaking through, a frown on his thin lips and his dark eyes were boring into his, as if he were looking for something.

"I love you," Harry whispered, unsure of why he was telling Snape this, after all of this, anyway.

"Don't be an idiot, Potter!" growled Snape, glaring at him. He pulled Harry to his feet and continued to hold his gaze, Harry unable to break the contact. "I'm not gone yet."

Yet.

The word cut deeper into his fears. Yet. He wasn't gone yet. But he could be gone. Something could happen.

Harry nodded, unable to say anything else. He didn't want to convince Snape he loved him. He wasn't sure why he'd said it in the first place. He didn't want to worry, either. Not about Voldemort, or the baby, or what would happen to Snape.

He pushed himself up and kissed Snape on the lips, pulling the man down to meet him. Gently, Snape pushed him away.

"Not here!" he hissed, glancing at the others who were still in the office.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said. "They know. Everybody knows."

Desperately, Harry grabbed his face and kissed him all over. His cheek, his chin, his nose, his eyes, his forehead, his mouth.

"I need you," he whispered between every kiss, begging for comfort as well as the pleasure he received from the Potions master. Finally, he heard Snape sigh and take his hand, roughly pulling him out of the office.

Once in the safety of darkened corridors, Snape began kissing him back. They stumbled down the hallways, kissing and touching each other, more out of desperation than desire. There was too much to forget, and too much to remember.

He clung to Snape, forcing the kisses to become rough and painful, clawing at the black robes. He drank in as much of Snape's desire as he could, pushing all of the thoughts out of his head as he pressed his body into the cold, hard body of his lover, pulse racing at a dangerous rate.

"Not here," Snape growled into his ear, voice husky and low. His black eyes moved around the deserted corridor they were in. Harry paid not attention to it as he pressed Snape into a wall. He fumbled around with Snape's belt, ignoring the fact that Snape was trying to slap his hands away.

"Everybody knows," Harry muttered. "It doesn't matter…Help me."

Snape shook his head and grabbed Harry's wrists, holding him still. Harry squirmed in protest.

"You can't ignore this, Potter!" Snape barked. "You're stronger than this!"

But Harry didn't feel strong. He felt overwhelmed. His thoughts were jumbled and incoherent. He shook his head and buried his face in Snape's chest, attempting some control over his thoughts and emotions.

"I ca-" Harry began, ripping his wrists out of Snape's grasp, folding his arms over his chest. He looked up at Snape. "I can't lose anyone else I care about."

"How sweet, Potter," drawled Snape sarcastically. "Now ca-"

Harry-not wanting to be told to calm down-crushed his lips to Snape's again, holding him up against the wall with both hands. Snape decided not to struggle, opting to stand there and moan as Harry pushed up against his erection.

"Fuck me," Harry demanded, pressing small kisses along the older man's jaw.

Snape groaned.

Suddenly, Harry was being pulled through a door three feet to his right.

The lights in the boy's restroom were already on. A pair of orange slippers and blue pajama bottoms were visible in one of the stalls. Snape pulled Harry into a stall two stalls down and slammed the door, locking it and pushing Harry up against it.

"Snape!" Harry gasped, trying to pull away as Snape yanked down his pants. "Someone's in here!"

"It doesn't matter," Snape muttered into his ear, preparing Harry with his fingers, slick with saliva. "Everybody knows."

Maybe it was unwise to jump Snape in the hallway. Harry's' face burned, wondering if whoever it was knew what was happening. His pulse raced as Snape placed his hands on the top of the stall before grabbing his hips. Harry moaned loudly, feeling his face heat up even more as Snape smoothly entered him with one thrust.

The toilet two stalls down flushed, but the sound of the stall door opening and closing was never heard.

"There!" Harry gasped when Snape hit his prostate. "Harder!"

Snape chuckled low in his ear.

"Potter sounds like he'd enjoying this, doesn't he, Mr. Boot?" asked Snape loudly.

Heart racing out of control in excitement and face earning more color from the added embarrassment, Harry moaned loudly and pushed back into Snape's deep thrusts.

"Y-yes, sir…Professor S-Snape, sir!" said Terry Boot nervously.

"Good, because I'm enjoying it, too!" said Snape groaning.

Harry gripped the top of the stall tighter, feeling his arms falling asleep. He winced as his body was slammed into the stall door. But the pain didn't matter so much anymore and neither did the humiliation of having someone else know how loud he got during sex. The pleasure touching every inch of his body was amazing as Snape continued hitting that spot, hot breath burning his skin.

"Oh bloody hell!" Snape shouted as Harry clenched himself around Snape's cock. Harry smirked smugly. The man lost balance for a moment, using one hand to grab the top of the stall, the other snaking around Harry's waist to grab his dick.

"Bloody…fuck…shit…fuck!" Harry exclaimed as his member was stroked firmly. Only a few moments later, Harry was coming, Snape following on after him.

Legs weak, Harry fell to his knees almost immediately with Snape falling on top of him. Harry gasped for breath as he heard the stall door finally open and close.

He felt himself fall further to the floor, unable to move any part of his body. He felt so weak. Sex took a lot out of him, but never quite this intense. Never.

"Potter?"

Suddenly, everything was black.

TBC!!!

I have posted a new series called "Cling to Me", if you would like to read it. The first story is "To Just Stay Alive" and the second is "No One Will Ever See" which you can find on my author's page. More of this soon.


	16. Chapter 16

The Detention Club

Chapter Sixteen:

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes feeling numb both physically and mentally. It took a few minutes of blinking before he could focus. He felt surprisingly clam even knowing everything that had happened. But he couldn't think about it. No, his mind wouldn't allow that.

Harry allowed his eyes to move around the darkened room. He could make out a think strip of light from the window, bathing the room in a silvery light. It was the hospital wing. Empty beds were lined up against the walls, looking straight and neat and clean. He was the only patient tonight.

But not alone.

Harry let his head fall to the side and smiled softly. Snape was asleep in the chair beside his bed, curtains of black hair falling over his peaceful face. He was snoring slightly, head resting in an uncomfortable position on his shoulder.

Moving without realizing it, Harry grabbed Snape's hand, lacing their fingers together and holding on as tightly as he could make himself. He pulled the hand to his chest and trapped it there, grateful that Snape had seated himself so close to the bed.

Snape stirred and Harry gently pressed his lisp to the cold wrist, taking in the scent of fresh, clean skin. He watched as Snape shifted in the chair, slowly rousing from sleep. He felt a bit silly, realizing that his heart was beating just a bit faster as he watched Snape.

He did love him, didn't he.

"Harry?" Snape whispered, sitting up straight and wincing as he massaged the back of his neck. His black eyes met Harry's gaze as he leaned forward slightly, not seeming to mind that Harry had stolen his arm. "Feeling better?"

"Mhm," Harry muttered.

"Good," said Snape. "You passed out three days ago…" Harry still felt calm, knowing somewhere that this should disturb him. "Too much stress…you need to be careful now…for the baby…" He still cringed at the word. "You need to be careful. Madam Pomfrey gave you a potion to calm you down."

Harry shook his head.

"How can I not be stressed?" Harry asked, the calm keeping a firm hold on him. "Look at everything that's happening…I can't control it. It's not my fault."

"I know," said Snape, leaning in closer and softly kissed Harry on the lips. They were more gentle than Harry ever remembered from their kisses.

This worried him slightly, remembering what Hermione had told him had happened between her and Vector. How different that night was. How amazing and how sad, considering they couldn't be together anymore. Not for now, at least.

"I love you," Harry whispered against Snape's lips, feeling stuck between his fading calmness and the growing fear that Snape would do what Vector had done.

Snape glared at him. "Stop saying that!"

"But I do," insisted Harry, kissing his knuckles. "I fell in love with you."

Snape pulled his hand away and sat back staring down at Harry with a tired, defeated look in his eyes. Harry knew he wasn't going to try to argue about it again tonight.

As the effects of his potion wore off, Harry pushed himself up with his arms and slid out of bed, sitting down in Snape's lap. He curled up against the hard body, nuzzling his neck. He could tell Snap was tense and pressed light kisses to he soft skin of the man's neck, coaxing him to relax.

"You're an idiot, Potter," Snape muttered, shaking his head.

"Maybe," Harry agreed quietly, pulling away and frowning at Snape, both irritated and hurt by how Snape was reacting. "You're a nasty git who's mean and judgmental! And proud! And stubborn! Cruel! But you're also brave and strong and caring, when you let it show. You snore! But you're a sex god so I think I can forgive that! And I don't know why this happened…I didn't want it to! I l-"

Snape's hand clamped down over his mouth, preventing him from completing that statement. The two glared at each other, both angry.

"And you're infuriating!" Harry spat when Snape removed his hand. "Nasty temper."

"Then stop saying it!" hissed Snape. He pushed Harry off of him and stalked out, slamming the door behind him. Harry sat back down on the bed, heart pounding, head throbbing as he glared up at the ceiling.

There were so many reasons to hate Severus Snape. Too many reasons to count.

And for some reason that no one could explain, Harry Potter was in love with him.

………….

The next night, though Harry wasn't expecting him to, Snape returned and sat back down in the chair he'd occupied the previous night. He ignored Harry completely, choosing instead to read a book he soon became very absorbed in. But he was there. Harry laid in bed, just watching as black eyes moved over the words.

"When's the trial?" asked Harry around midnight, when everyone but Snape had left. Snape and Pomfrey had gotten into an argument about whether or not Snape should be allowed to stay.

Snape looked up from his book. "Next Saturday."

"What time?"

Snape glared at him. "You're not coming, Potter."

Harry glared back. "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Anger swept through Harry, hands tightening into fists.

"You're not the boss of me!"

Well, that sounded clever, Harry thought to himself sarcastically.

"Yes I am! You're still a minor!"

"Didn't seem to bother you so much before!"

Not one for a witty comeback, eh, Potter? Asked a voice in his head.

"You still on the pedophile bit?" He sounded bored, though still glaring at him angrily.

What did he have to be angry about?

"Well, it's true!"

"Well, there's a good thing there's a trial! Now you can punish me for doing such awful things to you!"

"Don't talk like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're a pessimistic bastard!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Stop pretending you know better than me what I'm feeling!"

The two closed their mouths and glared at each other some more, unable to say anything else. Harry unwilling to come up with anything else unless it was more original and Snape not wanting Pomfrey to come barging in.

And without a word, Snape stood up and walked out, leaving Harry to punch the wall and mentally curse the man.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

The Detention Club

Chapter Seventeen:

"I hear he's pregnant!"

"Is he really buggering Snape?"

"He had Verataserum!"

"And Terry Boot heard them shagging in the lavatory!"

"EW!"

Harry sighed and continued down the corridor, holding hands with Hermione as she led him to their first class that Monday (Harry's first day out of Pomfrey's care) which just so happened to be Potions. Harry felt slightly nervous, hearing what everyone was loudly whispering, staring and pointing at him, what would happen in class…with Snape?

"I bet that greasy git raped him!"

"I hear Potter's kind of kinky."

"Do you think he'd tell us how big it is?"

"Hey, Potter, how's the sex?"

Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly and offered him a small, comforting smile as she pulled him on down to the dungeons. He could feel their eyes all boring into his back, but he was used to attention. Bad and good attention.

"Snape must have force fed him a lust potion or something!"

"I heard that Potter's a prostitute!"

"How much for one night, Potter?"

Harry turned and glared at the fourth year Slytherins who didn't seem so

bothered. They just continued laughing as they walked in the opposite

direction. Lavender and Parvarti were walking close behind them, both

whispering and giggling.

Harry sighed again. Today was definitely going to be a long day. Harry's dread became stronger as they approached the Potions classroom. A group of sixth years were all waiting outside for Snape to come and let them in. The Slytherins stood to the left of the door, the others to the right. Harry noticed Terry Boot was closest to the door. When the other boy saw him, he turned bright red. Harry felt his own face heating up.

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry glared at Zabini who had spoken. He'd heard bad enough things from everyone else, but now the person responsible for his pregnancy was speaking to him. Harry braced himself, knowing it would not be a simple conversation about what awful weather they were having.

"Potter, I was just wondering," said Zabini, stepping closer. "If you're

shagging the professor, how come you still make D's?"

The Slytherins started laughing, the sound booming down the hallway, the volume magnified in the dungeons. Harry closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He couldn't get into a fight…Think about the baby…He willed his cheeks to become less colored and forced his hands to remain pressed against his sides, away from his wand. All he really wanted to do was-

"He's better than the rumors we've heard about you, Mr. Zabini."

Zabini's eyes narrowed as he slowly turned around to glare as Snape approached. Harry heard several intakes of breath, but he paid no one else much attention as he held Snape's gaze. No more anger there that he'd remembered from each time Snape visited him in the hospital wing, angry at Harry for loving him. No, he had a strange, worried look in his eyes, not reaching any other part of his face.

"Go in," Snape said, opening the door, and pointing inside. "Make the potion that is written on the board. Potter…follow me."

He heard Parvarti and Lavender giggle as they entered the class, and swore he saw Seamus wink at him as he passed. Harry accepted Snape's hand and let himself be guided a few feet away to the broom closet.

………

"What have you been saying?" Zabnini barked at Millicent as they all sat at a table together. Millicent glared at him…along with every other person not a Slytherin.

"Nothing much, Blaise," said Millicent, nonchalantly.

"The truth, I expect," Draco said, sitting up on one of the tables and smirking at his old friend.

"Shut it, you!" snapped Zabini.

Draco glared at him. "Who put you in charge?"

Hermione (as she set up her station, of course), watched out of the corner of her eye as the scene played out. No one else bothered doing their work, all playing audience. There was a certain change among the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy no longer played Slytherin King, and had been replaced by Blaise Zabini. But what did Draco do nowadays? Hermione hadn't seen him at all outside of classes.

Zabini grinned slowly, evilly. "All of your old friends, Draco. You betrayed…us…and you're going to pay…"

He leaned in to whisper the next part, and only Hermione ended up hearing the words, "Just like Potter" slip out of his mouth.

Confused, Hermione went about making the Polyjuice Potion, keeping a close eye on the Slytherin side of the classroom.

"I wonder what Harry and Snape are doing…" said Parvarti two chairs down.

………

"Please…please…"

Pouring the edible lubricant into his palm, Snape slowly applied the substance to Harry's erection. Harry's fingers were twisted into his own hair, pulling as Snape touched him. The broom closet was rather roomy and fit one wooden chair and two wizards-one grown and one pregnant-quite easily. Harry was seated in the wooden chair, pants and underwear thrown carelessly to the side. His legs were spread and Snape was kneeling between them, stroking his hardness, applying lubricant.

Cherry Pop. That was the name of the lubricant. Harry had sniggered when he had first read it, but now all he could do was moan and hiss as his lover touched him.

His eyes grew wide as Snape leaned forward and flicked his tongue out, licking the leaking head.

"FUCK!" Harry shouted, moving his fingers from his hair to Snape's. But before he could go about pulling out more of the man's hair, Snape quickly drew out his wand and flicked it, two ropes winding around Harry's wrists and ankles, holding his hands behind his back and his legs to the legs of the chairs. Harry glared down at him as Snape smirked.

"I didn't like this before, so I doubt I'm going to like it now," Harry reminded him, referring to one of their "experiments" involving Snape tying Harry to the bed. Harry was too restless and needed to move his arms and legs. Snape had found it annoying that Harry kept pulling his hair and scratching his back and whatnot, and had suggested tying him up.

Harry hadn't enjoyed it too much.

"No, but you're going to like this," Snape assured him, pressing his lips to the head of Harry's cock, then licking it again, tasting the new flavor of Cherry Pop. Snape licked his lips before closing his mouth around the head, causing Harry to gasp and try to twist his arms out of the bonds. Snape chuckled and looked up into Harry's bright green eyes.

Harry looked back down, letting his limbs fall limp. This was certainly new. Harry had given Snape head twice and Snape had never done this for him. Harry instantly knew why Snape liked it so much. The feel of his warm, wet mouth around him was amazing, and the way that tongue moved on him was…

"Shit!" Harry shouted as Snape licked along the underside of his shaft, slowly and wonderfully. The sensation was making Harry dizzy. And not only was Snape's mouth working him, but those hands were still stroking him, moving easily with the help of the lubricant that felt tingly on his hot, sensitive flesh.

The teasing soon stopped as Snape pulled more of Harry into his mouth, holding the boy's gaze as he did so, holding his hips with his hands so that Harry couldn't move anything at all. It made the feelings even more overwhelming, unable to do anything but feel that mouth wrapped tightly around him…

Snape began sucking and licking Harry, hand still moving in its same, steady rhythm, desire burning in his dark gaze as he continued staring at Harry, never once blinking. Harry couldn't look away, either, though his eyes could close every now and then, throwing his head back to shout out something before returning to the gaze. It made him even more aroused, seeing Snape doing that to him, looking at him like that. Plus those hands and that lubricant were doing magical things to him.

Vaguely, Harry wondered what had brought this on. Snape never seemed like the type to do this, yet his mouth was so very talented. But only vaguely did he think about this, as the only thing on his mind was how great this felt. The sucking continued, and it was too much to bear, and Harry knew he'd come soon.

He also desperately wanted to move his arms and legs and to thrust his hips into that warm, welcoming home.

And only seconds before Harry came, Snape took him all into his mouth, burying his nose in dark, curly hair and watching as Harry threw his head back, face twisted in pleasure as he shouted out.

"Fuck yes! Seeeeeeeverus!"

At the sound of his name, Snape moved his hands quickly into his trousers, stroking himself as he sucked every last drop of salty cherry come into his mouth, swallowing it hungrily.

………

When the teacher's not in class, the student's don't work.

Except for Hermione who sat at her cauldron, determined, as she added ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion that Snape had requested they make. But she was the only one. Draco was behind Snape's desk, reading a magazine. Zabini and his Slytherin gang all hung out around one table, whispering intently, looking at Hermione a few time, Draco even more. Neville was using his cauldron to puke in while Ron sat next to him, patting his back, looking as sick as Neville did. Every one else (the Perverts) all sat with their ears pressed against the wall, listening to their Professor and savior.

"I wonder if Harry will give us details."

"Sex sounds pretty good, doesn't it?"

"Snape must be VERY good with his mouth."

"You were right, Boot, Potter is loud!"

"Hot, though, right?"

"Very."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Detention Club

Chapter Eighteen:

Harry's eyes flew open as a rush of cold air hit his lower body. His bare lower body. Confused, he looked up to see Snape hovering over him, yanking his feet out of the pajama bottoms. It was dark…nighttime, and Harry had been dreaming, something pleasant, he supposed, but he couldn't quite remember. The only thing he was aware of now was that Snape was undressing him while he was asleep.

Cold hands, holder than the air, touched his skin and he jerked away reflexively, away from the iciness of the touch. However cold that touch was, though, it seemed to make his skin burn hotter. Fingertips dragged down the skin of his thighs, black eyes carefully studying where his fingers moved.

"Sn-Snape?" Harry asked uncertainly, wondering what on earth Snape was doing. It was late, or extremely early, and he'd been fast asleep before this.

Slowly, the dark gaze moved from his thighs up his body at a very slow pace, up to his eyes. The look in those eyes was both determined and lustful. Harry's breath caught in his throat as those fingers moved from his thighs to his half hard cock, ghosting over the skin there as Snape moved up a bit and then down to capture those lips in his, forcing their lips to move slowly and firmly as he continued to gently touch his cock. Harry thrust his hips forward, becoming harder with every touch. This was certainly not a bad thing to wake up to.

"Hands and knees," Snape whispered, lifting himself up to give Harry room to move.

Nodding, Harry rolled over, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. He was feeling wide awake now and very eager.

Smirking, Snape ran his hands over the soft, pale skin of the boy's cheeks, placing a kiss to a small mole residing on the right cheek, then swirling his tongue around the area. Harry hissed and grasped the pillow in front of him.

He hadn't expected that, had he?

No, he expected to be fucked, fucked hard and fucked long. However, that wasn't what Snape had intended this wake up call to be. No, he intended to show Harry something he'd never done or had done before. And he was going to like it…And Snape was going to like that.

He gave each cheek a small squeeze, causing a loud, drawn out moan from Harry that went straight to Snape's cock. He grinned to himself, spreading Harry's legs a bit wider and then spread him wide, and ran his tongue from the bottom of his crease to the top.

Harry jumped.

"What the f-…What are you…wh-…doing?" Harry asked, grasping the pillow tighter.

Chuckling, Snape repeated the action, then swirling his tongue around Harry's entrance, running his hands over Harry's thighs as he did this, ensuring even more arousal and noise out of the teenager. Never once, however, did he touch Harry where the most attention was needed. There would be time for that later. After all, he had to make sure Harry was fully awake.

"Holy mother of-…Oh my…Y-yes! More!"

If he thought Snape was good with his mouth yesterday, he'd certainly been proven that was true in all areas. It was a bit strange, but not unsatisfying by a long shot. This was…magical. Whoever came up with this idea had to have been the most brilliant person who ever lived.

"Fuck!"

That brilliant tongue suddenly pushed into him, and Harry tried not to jump in surprise at the sudden invasion. Harry pushed back against his lover, closing his eyes, wishing Snape would touch him. He very well couldn't, as he was barely keeping himself up on two arms that were both shaking under him.

"Fu-uck!" Harry shouted. He bit down hard on his lip as Snape worked behind him, applying fingers with his tongue now, stretching him further.

And suddenly, they were gone. The tongue, the fingers…Harry let go of his bottom lip, preparing for what would come next.

But, Snape wasn't going to fuck him. He grabbed the boy's hips and flipped him over, pulling Harry up into his lap. Quickly, Harry grabbed his shoulder, unsure of what to do with himself. He hadn't been expecting this.

"That was pleasing then, Potter?"

"Definitely," Harry said breathlessly, resting his forehead on Snape's shoulder, breathing in deeply as Snape repositioned them right so that their erections were in line, touching. Harry held onto him tighter, thrusting forward and moaning.

Groaning himself, Snape grabbed Harry's hips and thrust upward, pulling Harry down at the same time, making them touch closer.

"Shit," Harry muttered, kissing up and down his shoulder, licking and nibbling.

"Such foul language!" Snape muttered, thrusting forward again, holding the body close to him, moaning at the sensation of their arousal touching while Harry kissed and clutched him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I love you," Harry whispered.

Growling in frustration, Snape pushed Harry off of him and marched off toward the bathroom.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The Detention Club

Chapter Nineteen

"He gets angry when I tell him I love him…And after last night…I think there must be a reason behind it. It can't just be that he doesn't love me. He'd come right out and laugh in my face or something…"

Hermione nodded, squeezing her friend's hand as they walked down the corridor. It was Saturday morning, and Hermione had been surprised to find Harry rocking back and forth in front of the fireplace, lost in thought. After rousing him, Hermione had managed to get him to talk, which explained their exploration of the Hogwarts empty hallways.

There was certainly something going on with Snape. Hermione had known that for a while…Ever since Harry had explained about what had been going on with Snape.

"Well, you'd have to ask him to figure that out," Hermione said. "But…we are talking about Snape."

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "Merlin, I hate this! It's not like I could even try to ask him! The stupid trial's today. He actually ordered me not to go. He may be my teacher, but he's also the father of my child…"

"Yeah. Vector didn't want me there either," Hermione said sadly. "Of course, we aren't together anymore. For now, at any rate."

"I want to go," Harry said, pulling Hermione around a corner, walking a bit faster. "Do you?"

"I dunno," Hermione replied, walking to keep up with her friend. "I mean…there's no way around Veristaserum. They're basically…well…doomed. But…I dunno. I want to be there. For support or something."

"Then…let's go," Harry said, grinning mischievously as he headed up a new staircase.

"How?" asked Hermione, curiously.

"Well, Snape and Vector said we couldn't go, but I do know someone who won't mind," said Harry, stopping at the top of the staircase. Hermione stopped beside him, smiling ahead when she realized what he meant when she saw Headmaster Dumbledore heading toward them.

"Good morning, Harry…Hermione," Dumbledore said, nodding towards each of them. The twinkle in his eyes was brighter and the smile on his lips was a knowing one. "Just heading down to the kitchens for some grape jam…which, by the way, is the password to my office. Very delicious. Hm…I think I left the floo powder on my desk…Well, I'll put it done when I return…Hm…I think the trial starts in a ten minutes. If anyone were going, they'd need to hurry up…"

But Harry and Hermione were already racing down to his office.

………………

Several people filled the many benches all over the dungeons, all eager to view this trial. It was quite the scandal amongst everyone. Three teachers at one school accused of statutory rape. One a respected auror, the other a beautiful young witch, and the last a Death Eater. Reporters eagerly scribbled on their parchment, the rest of the audience muttering to themselves and shaking their heads at the accused.

Snape, Vector, and Tonks all sat in three chairs in the center of the room. Snape sat to the left, Tonks in the middle, Vector at the right. Tonks was slumped low in her seat, glaring at everyone from under her cobalt blue hair; Vector looked near tears, her head bowed low, face pink; Snape looked solemn, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the reporters who all were snapping photos and writing away without anything having really happened yet.

"Ahem."

The dungeon fell silent and all eyes moved to the Wizengamot which had all taken their seats without anyone having noticed. The voice belonged to Cornelius Fudge who was standing, looking down upon the people, eyes lingering over Snape with a victorious gleam before continuing.

"We are here today to try the case of Severus Snape, Septima Vector, and Nymphadora Tonks," Fudge said. "The accused are being tried on counts of having sexual relations with their students."

The audience was again shaking their heads, glaring at the accused.

"Three very smart, talented students. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. These three teachers…Teachers! These three teachers took advantage of these students. They RAPED these students. They are pedophiles! Could they not find perfectly good witches or wizards their own age? Students! They used their power to their advantage. We can only imagine what these poor teenagers have gone through at the hands of these…administrators! Professors! Right under Albus Dumbledore's nose."

A few people snorted.

"One of the students is now pregnant. One was left broken hearted! We need to put an end to this," said Fudge. He turned to the teacher's, a smirk on his lips. "Severus Snape. First accused of being a Death Eater, now accused of raping a student. You are not the good man Dumbledore thinks you are. Though, we all know even Dumbledore isn't perfect. But it wasn't only Harry Potter, was it, Snape?"

Everyone straightened up in their seats, all as silent as possible, not even breathing in fear of not hearing what would next be spoken by the Minister of Magic.

Snape glared at him, suspicion clear in his expression. Suspicion and confusion.

"November 21, 1985, in detention one night, you seduced one sixth year boy by the name of Jonathan Tribbiani, a Gryffindor," Fudge said. He looked to the doors and nodded, Percy Weasley nodding back and opening the door. In walked a twenty-seven year old wizard with long, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. All eyes watched him as he walked down to the middle of the room, winking at Fudge once before putting on a grim expression.

A chair was conjured beside Tonks, set a few feet away, that Jonathan sat in.

"Mr. Tribbiani," began Fudge, "were you raped by your Potions professor, Severus Snape, in your sixth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Y-yes," Jonathan replied, glancing at Snape fearfully before looking back up at the Wizengamot. Snape glared at him.

"Would you please tell us what happened on the night of November 21, 1985?" asked Fudge, sounding sympathetic.

"Um…well…I…uh…I went t-to det-detention," Jonathan explained, as though it was hard to get out. Snape's glare deepened. "A-and Pr-Professor Snape told me t-to kn-kneel on the floor. So…so I did, but I didn't know why. I just…I just didn't want to get into any more tr-trouble. He said one m-more detention and I'd be ex-expelled."

Jonathan shuddered.

"Then…then he pulled down his pants…and he was n-naked and…h-hard and he told me to s-suck him. And I was scared. He was so angry. He t-told me to get on with it so…so I did. I didn't want to be expelled. My parents would hate me. So I gave him a blow job and…and then…It was horrible. He told me I was a good boy and he wouldn't have me expelled if-if I bent over his desk and he…and he…"

"Yes, son," said Fudge.

"He…he…he had sex with me," Jonathan said, dropping his eyes in shame. "It hurt…It hurt so much!"

Witches had hands over their mouths, wizards were shaking their heads, glaring at Snape. Snape was no longer glaring, but was pale and staring ahead at the door.

"A history of this behavior!" Fudge exclaimed. He nodded at Jonathan with a small smile before turning serious again. "How many of your children could this have happened to. How many of your children did this happen to?"

Muttering broke out in the crowd again and Snape stood up.

"I request a restroom break, Minister," Snape said, sweeping out of the dungeon with an auror following close behind.

Harry Potter wasn't far behind him.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The Detention Club

Chapter Twenty:

Pressing his head against the cool glass of the mirror, Snape slowly took in deep breaths, grasping the sink in front of him for support. His head was throbbing, heart racing in his chest…Trying hard to calm down and to force his thoughts to become clear and decipherable. He heard the door open and closed, but didn't bother looking at his chaperon. He took in another deep breath, feeling his pulse slow down and the throbbing in his head begin to fade somewhat.

That bastard was lying…They didn't even bother administering Verataserum. He did not rape Jonathan Tribbiani. He did not rape Jonathan Tribbiani.

But how could he know that? He'd been forced to do some amazingly horrible things in his past. Under the Imperius and on his own free will…But he couldn't…He couldn't have possibly raped a student.

"Snape?"

Snape's eyes flew open, raising his head slightly from the mirror. He stared at his reflection…Pale face, red eyes…and Harry Potter standing right behind him, looking slightly worried and with his hand resting over his stomach.

He hadn't raped Potter…No one could convince him of that, though. Who had kissed who first? Who had pulled whose body closer first? Snape glared at the boy…

"I know you didn't rape that man," Harry said, resting his hand on top of his. "They're lying…"

Snape glared at his reflection. No, he didn't. He would have remembered. But they had no proof that he didn't. No one would listen to him. They all wanted to see him locked away, destroyed by Dementors. He couldn't blame them, though, could he?

"What's wrong? Tell me!"

Snape spun around and glared at the boy again. So nosey…Too curious for his own good.

"Please? I love you!"

"Stop saying that!" Snape shouted. "Just stop it!"

Harry stepped back, stunned by this outburst.

"Do you want to know why?" Snape hissed, clenching his fist and slowly approaching Harry, backing the boy up against one of the stalls. "Why I know you're lying? Why…why I left the trial?"

Harry nodded, standing straighter, remembering his Gryffindor bravery…Silly, insolent boy.

"Nathaniel Fudge," Snape said, moving to stand beside Harry, leaning back against one of the stalls. Harry leaned on his side, staring at Snape as he spoke. Snape didn't dare to look back it him, instead looking at their reflections in the mirror. He wasn't quite sure why he was telling him this, but now that he had started, he found he couldn't stop. He didn't want to. He'd never told anyone this story, and it finally had to come out.

"Nathaniel Fudge," Snape began, "is Cornelius Fudge's only son. We went to school together. He was a Ravenclaw…And I was in love with him. I loved him at a time when I had no one else. My friends were all following Voldemort and they were pressuring me to do the same. Your mother was no longer my friend…After what I had done to her and who my friends were. My father hated me and my mother didn't have the strength to take care of me. All I had was Nathaniel.

"In our seventh year, Nathaniel became pregnant. I guess someone gave him the potion as a joke or something, but he was pregnant. We were scared, but I thought we could do it…together. Something silly like that. That's what I told him.

"Then he had the abortion. I figured it was for the best. We were seventeen…What could we do with a baby? What would our parents say? But then the knowledge of the abortion leaked out to the Prophet…Somehow, they knew I was the father…

"Nathaniel didn't love me…He was ashamed of being my lover. He told everyone I raped him and was a Death Eater and that he had been afraid of having a child with a Death Eater. I didn't join Voldemort until…after…"

Snape shook his head at the painful memory, feeling his heart aching as he told the story. But it didn't show. He didn't allow for ridiculous shows of emotion…

Arms snaked around his body in a show of comfort and he didn't have the strength to shake them off.

"Love is a terrible, terrible thing," Snape continued. "It only brings pain…And there is enough pain in the world…why add to it?"

"I. Love. You," Harry whispered into his ear. Snape closed his eyes and shook his head. "I do. I swear I do! I don't know why, but I do! I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Snape turned his head and glared at the boy. He had a determined look in those bright green eyes…determined to convince him it was true.

"Don't," he said.

"I love you."

Snape kissed him. He kissed him hard and needy…The story had left him too weak to argue against it. Maybe Harry wasn't such a liar. He wasn't sure why, but the brat did love him. He wasn't, however, going to return the statement…He wasn't going to lie and lead the brat on.

The two slowly lowered themselves to the ground, still connected at the mouth. Snape ran his hands up and down the boy's thighs…

One last time. He would be found guilty and end up in Azkaban for the rest of his life, never seeing the boy again or his child, for that matter. One last time…No use in hiding it when everyone knew the truth.

There was a loud banging on the door.

"Come on, Snape! You've had enough time in there!" barked the auror.

The two groaned.

"I should have Stunned him," muttered Harry, pulling away from Snape and standing up.

"How did you manage to get in?" Snape asked, pulling himself up, dusting off his robes.

"Snuck around when he was flirting with some witch," Harry said shrugging. "I decided it was safer sneaking in than Stunning an auror. Just make sure you take another bathroom break later."

Snape nodded, willing away his erection before leaving the restroom with Harry following him and his chaperon.

Back to the trail…

TBC

A/N Also, if you enjoy reading this story and if you are looking for other good snarries to read, please go to and read "The Sins of a Father" by bunnyboiler (apparently, I'm running promotion for this as well...) It was written by my friend and I am beta reading it...She has completed the entire thing, but only posts whenever I'm done beta-reading each chapter, and since I'm getting a lot done she might only update when she's pleased with her reviews...but anyway, I would be so grateful if you not only reviewed my story, but take a look at hers as well. Thanks so much...

-Kirra


End file.
